Escape to Vegas
by holdred
Summary: An AU story that started with the ministry six in the battle of the ministry. Harry escapes Britain and ends up in the colonies. He goes to Las Vegas and meets Kara Zor-El. Based on Blood Brandy's Challenge. Harry!Multi Story is finished.
1. Prolog

**Escape to Vegas**

**Holdred**

**Name: Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge**

**Category:** Harry Potter & DC Comics and/or Animated Universe (Because I like DC)

A little idea I had.

Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.

To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).

With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamour or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring. - Loosely followed

**Requirements:**

-Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead) - ok

-Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone) – sort of

-Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding. - ok

-He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want) - ok

-Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers - ok

-Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding. – ok

-Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married – mostly

-Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator - ok

-The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up. - ok

-The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry - ok

**Forbidden:**

-No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy) – ok

**Reccomended:**

-Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in – ok

-The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America. – ok

-Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic – ok

-Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married – no

-Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you. – sort of

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

**Prolog**

Harry woke up. He felt funny. He moved a little and felt sick and it felt as if his head was going to break or fall off. Right now, he almost wanted it to. He stayed still it wasn't as bad if he didn't move. He realized that something heavy was lying on his arm. Carefully moving slow so his head didn't kill him, he reached with his other arm and encountered naked skin. He prayed and hoped that it wasn't a male.

He thought a minute. It hurt. Nope he didn't remember getting in bed with anyone. He lifted the covers. He noticed that he was naked. Lying on his arm was a head full of fabulous long blond hair. That was a good sign. Most men didn't wear their hair that long. It covered her face. The body attached when he raised the cover a little more was fabulous. It definitely was female, wonderfully so.

The light made the woman stir. "Not again Harry, I want some more sleep before we play some more."

Now Harry was upset. He was in bed with a marvelous looking woman and didn't remember anything. Apparently, they had sex. This was horrible. How could he not remember having sex? He gently replaced his arm under the woman's head with a pillow. He needed the loo.

In the loo, he noticed a ring on the third finger of his left hand. It was gold with a large square flat emerald flanked by a pair of good-sized diamond. The emerald was carved with the Potter crest. He was sure it felt magical. In fact, it felt as if it was slowly purging the poisons from his system. He was feeling better by the minute.

Back in the bedroom, he didn't see any clothes. He opened the door and found a huge lounge. He saw pieces of clothing scattered here and there. The room reeked of sex more than the bedroom. They must have done a lot here. He wished he could remember. It would have fueled his patronus forever. Over to one side he saw a stack of duffel bags. He opened one. It was full of money, a lot of money. His head hurt again. Some from the earlier pain some from realizing he had enough money in here to entice many thieves.

The female from the room came up behind him and gave him a hug. He noticed something a little disturbing. Her left hand had a ring that was the perfect feminine match for his ring. Were they married?

"Harry, come back to bed. It is cold without you." He allowed himself to be led back to bed. They snuggled nicely together. "I'm so glad you asked me to marry you. I know it has only been a week and a half, but I love you so much. I just wish you hadn't been drinking quite so much."

Holy cow, a week and a half and I don't remember her? I must really have been suffering from alcohol poisoning. "Uhm, this is embarrassing but I need to admit something."

"What is that love? I thought you told me everything about your life."

"I don't remember much recently. I remember fleeing England and getting on a train here in the colonies. I remember Remus finding me here in Vegas but then it kind of goes blank."

"I knew you had been drinking a lot. Remus mentioned that Wizards had a different metabolism from humans. You have been so strong and forceful it was wonderful. I didn't have to worry about breaking you in half when we made love. When I did get a little carried away, you healed immediately. You were perfect for me. I found a man that had almost as much strength as I did." She looked in his eyes. He was still confused. "I am Kara Potter your wife. I am from a different world from far across the universe. It died."

Harry decided that was enough. He kissed her sadness away. This led to other things, which kept them busy a while. When he was finished, all he could think was WOW!

She snuggled in close, "You are even better when you aren't drunk. Please don't drink like that any more."

"Kara, you are wonderful. I don't think I need to drink any more. You can help me with my pain." He lay there thinking.

The year had been horrible for Harry. Professor Umbridge had tortured him all year. Strangely, after several sessions, the blood quill hurt less and less. Finally, it was no more painful than using a normal quill.

Snape had been using him for a potions test dummy all year. They eventually had less and less affect, much to Snape's disgust.

The fiasco at the ministry had been horrible. He had tried and tried to get the other students to stay at Hogwarts but they refused. Now Hermione was in intensive care at St. Mungo's. No one knew if she would live. Ron was also at St. Mungo's. It was his own fault but the brains had eaten his intelligence. No one knew if he would recover. Ginny's leg has shattered. It would take weeks to extract the bone splinters manually and start the bone regrowing from the dark curse she was hit with. Neville's wand had been destroyed. He fought on using Hermione's wand. He had managed to take down Bellatrix for good. Luna seemed to be in her own universe of magical creatures more than ever. Sirius Black had been killed when Bellatrix hit him with a curse and he fell through the veil.

On the other side of the coin, all twelve death eaters had been killed. All except Bellatrix had been killed by Harry. When Voldemort possessed Harry, something shattered inside Harry. A wellspring of power he had never felt before opened. Voldemort had been easily defeated mentally. Once they were in their own bodies Harry's dueling ability and speed picked up enormously. Voldemort had been forced to retreat after sustaining three crippling injuries. Suddenly Harry cast the spoils spell. Knowledge came from seemingly nowhere.

Flash back

Lily Potter had found the ritual she was looking for. "Listen to this James. This ritual will grant partial immunity to magic to a young child until that child is near its magical maturity. Side effects may include granting some of the physical powers of a vampire or werewolf to said child. Duration of said gifts varied depending on the magical strength of the child and the parent sacrificing itself. During the activation of the ritual the child is completely immune to magic."

She turned to her husband, "We can do everything in advance except the sacrifice part. If Voldemort should find us, through all our protections, we can allow ourselves to be killed and Harry will be safe no matter what. Voldemort will be unable to kill or touch our child if he doesn't find us the magic just waits in case. If his magical maturity passes naturally with both of us alive we will just be a normal family."

James read the ritual. There was a small cost to the parents of a slight drain on their magic until the ritual completed or the child reach maturity. He thought it worth it. "This is the best thing we have found yet. Go ahead with this. It offers our best chance to save Harry."

On the night of the attack, the ritual started when James choose not to dodge an attack. Instead, he said the activation phrase. His magic was drawn towards his son. Lily was unaware that James had activated the ritual. She said the activation phrase and allowed the dark lord to kill her.

The ritual now having three sets of magic started changing the boy. He acquired werewolf like healing first. The rest of the affects were interfered with when Voldemort's soul piece entered the activation rune and turned it into a scar.

When Harry was possessed, Voldemort's soul rejoined the original and the ritual completed almost instantly. It had years to fight the blockages. Knowledge was leached out of the soul piece. Riddle had been an aggressive student. He could have had masteries in most fields.

Harry's body structure had been changing slowly over the last year. This unlocked the final block. He had enhanced strength and speed. He healed quickly from any wound not inflicted by silver. His senses were magnified. His mental defenses were now strong. He could also invade and beguile minds naturally.

Flashback end

Dumbledore showed up after everything was finished. "What happened here Harry? Where is Voldemort?"

"I defeated him sir. He left crippled."

The aurors and minister had seen Harry's fight. One of them said, "He is right sir. Harry fought him to a stand still. They stood staring at each other a few moments then Harry was amazing. I have never seen anyone duel so strongly or so fast."

Fudge came forward, "Mr. Potter, we need to go to my office and talk."

Dumbledore said, "I am afraid that Harry is leaving." He touched Harry's shoulder a moment. Suddenly Harry disappeared.

When Harry was callously port-keyed to Dumbledore's office, he had an idea. "Dobby, Winky, I need you."

Dobby appeared bobbing his ears. Winky appeared, looking tipsy. "What can Winky do for P … Pot … Potter?"

"I would like the two of you to bond with me." Moments later, before he could change his mind, the elves bonded to him. Both stood straight and tall. Their master's magic healing their problems.

"Listen, I need the two of you to take everything useful in the office and put it in my vault at the bank."

Dobby bounced up and down. "Which vault master, your allowance vault, your family vault or one of your new ones?"

Harry looked puzzled not knowing he had more than one. "For now put it all in my allowance vault. The headmaster kidnapped me. I am not going to stay kidnapped. I am going to torch this office so bad it will singe the stones."

All of the paintings had been listening. "Mr. Potter," said a polite looking headmistress from many, many decades ago. "If you move us to that vault instead of burning us, we will help train you. We can point out any traitors to you if you let us survive."

"What about your oaths to the school and headmaster?"

"Dumbledore never took his oath of office. It would conflict with his other jobs. After seeing his performance, I can safely say we support you more than the acting headmaster."

Harry thought a minute. "Can you command the Hogwarts elves to help mine empty all his stuff including anything hidden along with yourselves to my vault?" in answer suddenly he was hip deep in elves. Paintings disappeared, secret compartments were revealed. All through the castle, hidden things disappeared. When the elves started emptying the come and go room, the goblins got a cavern-sized vault for the Potter Scion. All the extra stuff was put there. His allowance vault held only his trust funds.

Harry started conjuring stacks of paper and parchment. He looked at Fawkes singing on his stand. "Fawkes is something wrong." The song turned sad. "Fawkes is it your stand? Normally you fly on my shoulder for a bit." The song turned agreeable. Harry cast the detection spells he knew on the stand. It showed that it was highly magical. "I am going to destroy the stand. I hope you don't get hurt."

Harry cast slashing, cutting, bludgeoning and other destructive spells on the stand. Eventually one spell finished it and it exploded. The sparks started the fire. The office became an inferno. Fawkes grabbed Harry and left. Now he was far from Hogwarts. In fact, he was on the steps of a Gringott's branch in Salem Massachusetts. He noticed as he entered the building that it looked the same. Griphook was at a counter. "Teller Griphook, I thought you worked in London."

"Lord Potter, interesting that you should ask, there is only one Gringott's Bank. There are many goblin enclaves but only one bank."

"Why are you speaking with the accent of someone from the colonies?"

"The door you enter by casts a temporary charm on you. You hear the primary language of the area the door is in. Now how can we help you?"

"I need to talk to someone about my family, will, vaults, etc. My guardian Dumbledore has been hiding things from me. My godfather just died. I also am available for anything Gringott's needs from me."

"Follow Sharp Axe," after the normal maze, Harry was allowed to enter a large room.

The goblin on the far side of an expensive desk stood as he entered. "Mr. Potter I am glad you stopped by today. I am Axe Grinder. We have many things for you to do, especially if you want to reside in the United States. First, I need to give you a blood test to verify your heritage. We will go from there."

Harry was poked, probed, healed, tested, sworn in, and other things the goblins needed. For the first time in forever, he felt great. Many curses, control potions, and other problems were taken care of. He was now Head of House Potter, Head of House Black, emancipated and wealthy. The twelve death eaters that had been killed lost everything, including their Wizengamot seats. Voldemort had lost the House Riddle and the House Slytherin vaults. The money his followers had been giving the cause for decades was gone. It would take a long time to recover. Harry appointed a proxy of the goblins' choice to represent him in the Wizengamot.

By the time he left, he had identification as Harold Evans, born in Michigan and had never left the country. The ID had a confundus on it allowing the person involved to believe that Harry was old enough or legal to do whatever he wanted. He had a credit history, charge cards, bankcards, driver's license, social security number and everything else an American citizen would need or have. He did however need to learn to drive before he should try on his own. He decided to travel a while before checking out the Potter and Black properties around the country. He got on a train to Los Vegas a city he had heard of even in Britain and left town feeling good.

Kara was also thinking about her past.

Kara Zor-El entered the rocket ship her father had designed. She was young, just thirteen. Her father had included a copy of the entire archives of Krypton including the restricted archives along with several crystal readers. The El secret archives were included as well. They contained a host of things that were never taken to the council. She didn't want to leave her parents. She was forced to and she was sent to Earth. The planet Kal-El was sent to. As her only surviving relative, she was supposed to help him grow up. The trip would take three years. She would be sixteen when she landed.

Unfortunately, the small ship flew through a strange cloud of particles. They encased the ship. The ship was slowed on its journey and Kara was in complete stasis due to the particle radiation. The vessel acted like a meteorite entering earth's atmosphere many years after it was supposed to. The particles burned off and the craft was able to land safely. During the trip, the crystal players had been teaching Kara the archives. Once the hatch opened, she appeared to be sixteen as expected. It had taken an extra eighteen years while the strange particles held her in stasis.

Initially opening the door made her almost catatonic from the sensory overload. The ship pulled her back in and shut the insulating door. It took her almost two weeks to learn to block out all the extra sounds, signals, radio waves, etc. that were floating in the atmosphere. In the time involved, she was able to scan around the ship to see what the planet occupants were wearing. Using fabric brought from Krypton, she made herself clothes.

About that time, a strange man in blue with the symbol for the house of El on his chest knocked on the door. Kara couldn't believe her eyes. Over the external speaker, she asked in Kryptonian, "What do you want?"

The reply also in Kryptonian, "I wanted to see who else survived the catastrophe of Krypton."

"I am Kara Zor-El. The atmospheric waves assaulted me when I opened the door. I have been working at being able to stand them. My senses are stronger than I expected. The journey notes didn't mention anything about them."

"I landed in a place far from the excess noise that is bothering you. Let me take you there. I can even take your ship so it doesn't attract undue attention."

"That would be acceptable. What as your name?"

"Kal-El." They were suddenly moving through the air rapidly. The small farm outside of Small Ville, Kansas was soon reached.

Kara tentatively opened the door. She could bear the noise level here. Dressed in her earth costume she exited her craft. "Why aren't you five years old? All the data said it would take three years elapse time to get here. That should make me sixteen and you five."

"There is a residue of something strange on your ship. It prevented you from aging and took longer to get here. I was five when my ship arrived."

"I guess I don't have to be your babysitter after all. I was told to look after you. We are both old enough so you don't need that."

Kal-El said, "I think you should stay here until you learn how earthlings react to things."

"I was completely briefed from the crystals. I should be fine. I believe the yellow sun will allow me to protect myself. As I said, I am of age and I don't need a baby sitter. My ship in now in lockdown, don't try to enter. It will protect itself and may hurt you."

"I still think it isn't wise for you to be running around here alone at your age."

She gave in. "I suppose I could stay here a while." Staying at the Kent farm was boring. She met a few people in town but none of them was interesting. With what she learned on the trip, they all seemed so primitive.

She found some travel magazines on the Kent coffee table. One mentioned Los Vegas the hot spot of the country. You could meet anyone there. You were sure to find someone with similar interests. She would go there.

She left without telling anyone.

Superman noticed her leaving and shook his head. He would watch the news. Surely, she would get in trouble that he would have to help with.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

**Escape to Vegas**

**Holdred**

**Chapter 1**

Harry exited the train in Los Vegas, Nevada. The trip had taken several days. He had been drinking a lot on the train. The scenery had been awesome. He was a lot closer to the other end of the country. Leaving the train yard, he walked toward the downtown area. As he was walking, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a girl land from a long jump. She didn't seem out of breath. He walked over towards her. "That was some jump. You don't even seem out of breath."

"I was flying and landed."

"Cool, if I want to fly I have to use a broom. What kind of spell did you use?"

"I didn't use a spell. I can do it naturally."

"Awesome, say, I just got off the train and I'm looking for somewhere to eat. Did you see a good place while you were flying?"

"Uh, I wasn't looking for some place to eat. Should I fly around and try to find one?"

Harry replied, "I don't know if that would be wise. The normal people or mundane people aren't very tolerant of special people like you and me. I see some taxis over there. We can hire one to take us to a nice restaurant." Harry headed off toward the taxi stand near the Amtrak depot. He went up to the first one, "Could we hire you to take us to a real nice restaurant?"

"Sure kid, hop in." The two youths got in the back of the car. After a bit of driving they stopped in front of the Redrock Canyon Grill.

They were seated in a corner. The grilled food smelled wonderful. They placed their orders. After the server had left, Harry got out his wand and cast a spell. To anyone else they would look and sound like a couple on a date. "Ok now we can talk about anything you want. No one will notice."

"Harry, I saw the menu and I saw you pay the taxi person. How am I going to pay you back? I'm not from here and I don't have any money."

"I found out a few days ago that I have much more money than I need. The investments are bringing in more than I can spend. I am not worried about money. I had to get away from Britain. Several of my friends were hurt or killed fighting an insane terrorist with me. I needed to get away. I don't care what I do or who I am with as long as I'm not in Britain."

"Does that mean you don't care where I came from?"

"I'll make a deal with you. You don't try to kill me and I won't try to kill you. Real simple deal actually. Otherwise, we can do what ever you want. If you get tired of me, tell me and I will leave. You are pretty."

"Uhm, ok, I have a cousin around that might not like me being with a normal boy my own age."

Harry brushed the bangs away from his forehead. Suddenly he felt, his scar was gone. He jumped up and shouted, "Yes!" He leaned over and kissed Kara by surprise. He sat back saying, "Yes, yes, yes."

Kara looked around half the restaurant was looking at them, "Harry you realize that you just attracted everyone's attention."

"I don't care, my curse scar is gone I'm free."

For the first time in his life, Harry felt talkative about his past. Somehow, he told her everything from being orphaned and the Dursleys to all the things that happened at Hogwarts ending with the fiasco at the ministry and all his friends being badly hurt or killed.

Kara sat there thinking, this kid had a much worse life than she did. She had been feeling sorry for herself for loosing her parents. This kid had lost everything time after time. After their third dessert, they left.

"What do you want to do now Kara? Anything in the world and we will do it."

"Maybe we could do anything in the world tomorrow. Let's get a place to stay for the night."

Down from the restaurant they saw a sign for motel. They headed that way. Harry went in and registered. He asked for a large bed. The room was nice, on the second floor. It had a king size bed. "I'm so sorry Kara. I messed up. I wanted two big beds."

"Harry, I'm not upset. The bed is plenty big enough for both of us to sleep and not even come close to each other. I just wish I had some sleeping clothes. I won't sleep nude with you yet, I don't know you."

Harry blushed, thinking about what she said. He got out his trunk. After expanding it, he opened to clothes. He started digging he came up with a tee shirt. He held it up near Kara and gulped. It was too short to sleep in modestly. He kept digging. He tossed things behind him as he dug. Kara asked, "Harry, will this be alright?" She held up his Quidditch jersey. It was long enough. He blushed again and nodded. "Harry, are you alright? Does this mean something special?"

"Back in school, wearing a boy's jersey was a sign you were his girlfriend to the rest of the school."

"Well, we are sleeping together. I hope we are friends and I am definitely a girl."

Now Harry was almost scarlet, "A girlfriend like that would indicate meant they kissed a lot and sometimes even did other stuff."

"Oh … Oh you mean intercourse and stuff. Maybe someday, you are a nice boy but we just met. Now get in bed so we can sleep."

Half way through the night Harry had a nightmare. He woke up screaming "Sirius." Kara reached over and pulled him closer. She held him a while. He calmed down and went to sleep again. He turned and started holding her. It wasn't bad. She fell asleep.

Harry woke up and realized that he was right next to Kara snuggling. He was terrified that she would hate him. He didn't realize that she was holding him as well. Then he heard, "Morning Harry, you had a nightmare so I comforted you, are you angry?"

"No right now I am relieved. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Harry, it is my turn to be honest. When I said I wasn't from around here, I meant it. I come from a different planet. The ship I came in is hidden and I came toward civilization to try to learn to live. I have no money and no way to make any. I have no identification papers and I find I can't survive on my own as easily as I told my cousin. He will be so angry when he finds out I slept with someone my first night here even if we didn't do anything. To him it will just mean I am irresponsible."

"Neat is that why you can fly?"

"Yeah, I can fly, run really fast, I'm real strong and hard to hurt."

Harry grinned, "Just the kind of friend I need, you won't get hurt in the fall out from being around me."

Kara rolled her eyes. "There isn't any way you could hurt me. Now we need to get dressed for breakfast. They opened an hour ago by the motel office." She quickly changed back into her skirt and blouse. She turned Harry was just staring. "Now look, get changed now. We need to clean up the mess you made with clothes last night."

A change of clothes and a pack spell later and Harry was ready. In the little dining room of the motel, they looked at travel brochures. Nothing sounded appealing.

Harry decided to look in the phone book for Gringott's bank. There it was. That proved that goblins were smarter than British Wizards were. He used the phone in the dining room. "Hello Gringott's bank."

"My name is Harold Evans. I was wondering where your nearest branch was located."

"One moment please. Mr. Evans we do have a branch near Los Vegas. Head north of town to the Shadow Creek Golf Course on Shadow Creek Drive. A little down from the muggle gate house you will sense an entrance to the magical area. We are near the center of the magical shopping area. Would you tell me your needs so we can make appointments?"

Harry said, "I have a companion that needs identification as well as a few other items."

A taxi allowed them to get where they needed to go. They were soon at the bank. Kara looked in surprise at all the different stores as they walked past. They were certainly different from Small Ville.

Inside, he didn't see Griphook this time. He got in line. "Master Teller, I called for an appointment. My name is Harold Evans."

"You made good time Mr. Evans. Will you and your companion accompany me please?"

Soon they were led into the office of Axe Grinder, "Hello again Mr. Potter Black. Your disappearance has caused quite a stir in Britain. Now as I understand it your companion here needs identification. We need to do a blood test."

Kara spoke up, "I doubt that you will be able to get any blood. I am immune to almost anything." She held out her hand.

The dagger for the blood test had no problem piercing her skin. "It seems that you are not immune to magic. Stay near Mr. Potter Black, he can protect you from magic. You can protect him from non-magic."

Kara blinked amazed. This wasn't on the briefing either. This world may end up being more dangerous than she expected. Of course, her companion was one of the few that could hurt her, in some ways that made him more interesting.

"Now Miss El, what name do you want to use? Your cousin was adopted by the Kent family. You could use that name or in this day and age you can even use El and not attract attention."

"Somehow using El doesn't seem right. Use Kent. I don't think my cousin will mind."

Several minutes later, they left with Kara's identification. Harry had insisted that she have a charge card tied to one of his minor accounts.

Kara confronted him on leaving. "Why did you give me access to some of your money?"

"Unless you are planning on using your abilities for theft, you need a safe way to buy things. I checked my income while we were there. I have been making thousands and thousands of dollars per day since I left Britain and the amount is continuing to increase. Your card is limited. It can buy you food, clothing and other supplies you may need. It can't buy a car or a business the limit isn't high enough. You shouldn't need those anyway."

Leaving the bank, they ran into Remus Lupin. "Oh Harry, thank god I found you."

Harry looked at the man stunned. "Moony, what are you doing here?"

"I was worried how you would react to the fiasco in the ministry. Tonks was there and told me it was Beatrix fault. I have a tracking spell on your left shoe. I followed it and found you."

"Moony, I'm not real pleased about the spell. I want you to meet my new friend Kara Kent. She is neat and special."

"I'm please to meet you Miss Kent."

Something about this man didn't feel right to Kara. When she grasped the outstretched hand, she held on and squeezed a little. The man flinched a bit but his hand was not crushed. She said, "Mr. Lupin, You are not what you seem. The fact that you aren't on the floor screaming tells me you have a secret."

Remus tried to pull his hand back. It was impossible to budge her even slightly. "Miss Kent, I am pleased you are concerned about my nephew. He knows I am a werewolf. I am safe except for one day a month. Could I have my hand back? I think you bruised it, which is amazing."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lupin. Harry has had enough problems. I wanted to make sure you weren't one of them."

"Harry, you have found a fine strong woman that likes you. Word to the wise, don't make her mad."

"Remus, I think I like her as well."

Remus started showing them around the casinos on the strip. The Gringott's charge cards were accepted without a problem. Soon all three of them were gambling. Harry was taking advantage of the free drinks to gamblers. The drunker he was the more his luck came to the fore. The Second day he won on one of the progressive jackpot slots. He ended up with 2.4 million. They changed casinos several times. He bought a lottery ticket about half way through. The night of his birthday after successfully winning for more than a week, he won the biggest Megabucks Progressive Jackpot so far. The check was for 44.7 million.

They went for a party after the big win. All of them had been drinking a lot of alcohol. Even Kara's advanced physiology had partially succumbed to its affects. Harry kissed her and asked, "Kara will you marry me?"

Her slightly tipsy answer was a kiss and yes. Remus and our happy couple got in their rented limo and told the driver to find a wedding chapel. They arrived and stumbled in. The official to perform the ceremony was dressed as Elvis.

The man was performing the ceremony using the names given. Something wasn't right. Kara wondered why the man got out a stick and pointed it at them. He changed the names on the license. Harry and Remus either didn't notice or didn't care. In fact, Remus was paying a lot of attention to a woman waiting with the next party to be married.

Harry and Kara ended up in a Presidential suite in the Bellagio, the casino he had won the most from. The room was complimentary. They probably hoped he would lose most of his money back to them. This was what Harry woke up to. He eventually remembered most of it but not all. Suddenly he remembered Remus. It was mid-afternoon when he called the desk for messages.

"Mr. Evans a Mr. Lupin has been trying to reach you. As an executive guest here, we took the message until we had instructions about who could contact you."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin can be rung through any time. Did he leave a number?"

"Yes, he and Mrs. Lupin are in one of our Fountain Side Rooms. I will connect you."

Ring, "Hello cub?"

"Remus, what are you doing? Why did the desk say Mr. and Mrs. Lupin are in that room?"

"Do you remember your marriage at all? It was two days ago. I met Pam there." Harry heard, "Come back to bed you handsome wolf." "Pam is special, like your wife is special. Maybe we could meet for supper. I might be free by then." The phone disconnected.

Harry started laughing. Remus had his hands full. Sirius would be so proud. The thought made him happy and sad.

In the bedroom, Kara was watching the news. The story was about the new winner to the 682 million Mega Millions Jackpot. The ticket was purchased in Vegas. The person purchasing it has yet to come forward. The winning numbers were displayed. Kara was looking at the ticket in her hand. "H … Ha … Harry, the numbers match."

Harry stared. "Kara, you are obviously my lucky charm. I am so glad we are married. I love you." Hugging led to kissing and such.

Later Harry called for Winky and Dobby. They appeared and pointed their fingers at Kara. "Master Harry, get behind us. We protect you from the alien."

"No, no she is my wife."

Winky said, "We can't tell what powers the alien has. Are you sure you be alright master?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes I am sure. Right now, I have jobs for both of you. This is Kara. She has permission to call you. Winky I need this place cleaned up and repaired. We got carried away and broke a few things besides the fact it reeks. Dobby, I need you to very carefully take those bags to Gringott's and have them deposited into my allowance vault. Leave one in case we need cash. These checks need deposited as well. Ask nicely if we could have an appointment with someone from their legal department in the morning."

The elves got busy. Both kept looking at Kara to make sure she wasn't up to anything. Harry said, "Both of the elves are very protective of me. I kind of saved them from bad situations."

The pair got ready for supper with the Lupins. The Prime Steakhouse was an open-air dining room where you could watch the fountain. The Potters made it to the restaurant first. Soon a slightly disheveled werewolf and nice looking lady joined them.

Remus introduced everyone, "This is my wife, Pamela. Pam this is my nephew and his wife, Harry Evans and Kara."

Kara's eyes narrowed seeing Pamela's slightly green skin and her name. Her gown was green with a delicate ivy pattern on it. "Poison Ivy, did you bewitch Remus? I will break you if I need to. My cousin's files described you well. I even know where he keeps the special plant spray that he created in case he needs it."

"Who is your cousin little one?"

"Most people call him Superman."

Pam's eyes got big. This was one bitch she didn't want to mess with. She swallowed, "Wolfy here is immune to my plant toxins if you must know. The werewolf virus kills anything else that tries to affect him. I am so happy. I can actually kiss him and not have to worry that he will be dead later. The plants have been good to me but the side affects are hell. I haven't had a real love life in years. When I found him, it was almost too good to be true. I chased Batman a while but that didn't work."

Harry asked, "Remus, are you happy?"

"Cub, this has been great. I can't hurt Pam even if I bit her. She can't hurt me. It is almost as if we were made for each other. Making love to her has stabilized my system. She is more stable as well. We are going to find somewhere safe to live. She can raise her plants and I can just live comfortably."

Harry could see the true happiness in his eyes. "I am glad for you. In talking with my wife, she tells me that magic is a bit more open here. Pam if you hurt my uncle, I will curse you with a brown thumb. It will kill any plant you try to raise."

Now Pam looked at the boy with terror in her eyes, "Remus, he wouldn't do that would he. I mean he can't, can he?"

"Dear, never push my nephew. He can do many things in magic that are supposed to be impossible. Harry, I would appreciate it if you didn't threaten your aunt. We are family now."

"I'm sorry," Harry looked down. He looked to be in thought. "If you need money I can help with that. I also know the Potter family has several properties here in the colonies. The Black family concentrated on Great Britain and the continent. Maybe one of them might already have the greenhouses you need. If not I can have them built relatively easily."

Pam looked at him with suspicion. "Why are you doing this? Are you going to demand the produce from my plants?"

"Demand no, I kind of hoped you could grow some magical varieties of the plants we use in potions. Some are very hard to grow. If you succeed, I would be happy to sell them to the magical communities for you and we could split the profits. I can get you books on them and everything. Read about them first. There are a couple that are deadly."

"You would do that for us?" Pam looked bewildered. Kara calmed down. It appeared that the lady was safe enough for now.

The four of them ate and talked a bit getting to know each other. Pam was a bit distracted most of the meal. "Harry, you said you could help finance this thing. It might cost almost a million to get started. Would that be a problem?"

Kara started laughing. She laughed long and loudly. Once she caught her breath so she could speak, she said, "Pam, Harry won one of the recent progressive jackpots over at Treasure Island. I think the check was for over two million. He has more than that. I can assure you if he wants to fund your research, he can afford it."

Now Pam was excited. "Really, oh Remus, you never told me you had such wonderful relatives. With his help, I can afford to go straight. You are going to get so lucky tonight." Now Remus had a dopey grin on his face.

That evening before bed, they watched a little TV just holding each other. Suddenly the door to their suite broke open. Several men dressed strangely in playing card get ups rushed in. One of them dressed as the eight of clubs said, "All right hand over your money. Our source said you had huge winnings and the cash was taken up here to your room. It was guarded and in several duffle bags."

Harry replied, "You are too late. A courier took most of it to the bank already."

"Give me the bank information."

"I don't think so. You and your friends can just leave."

The cards charged him. One shot some kind of ray at Kara. Suddenly she couldn't move. She could only watch. Harry went slightly crazy. He had a wand in one hand. He was shooting stunners from both hands. Seconds later the crazy dressed men were stunned and bound. He tried using magic on Kara. The enervate spell worked. She could move again. The fight might have taken a minute although it was probably closer to thirty seconds.

"Are you all right dear?"

"I'm fine Harry, what are you going to do with them?"

"I think they need to visit my friends at the goblin bank. I'm sure their hospitality will make them feel welcome."

Kara looked confused. Harry said, "They hate thieves. It doesn't matter what race they are. The goblins also like me a lot right now, because I treat them fairly and have such large accounts. As one of them appears to have strange powers, I thought my friends could deal with them best." Harry called, "Dobby, Winky."

The elves arrived, they saw the damage and the strange men. Dobby said, "Master Harry, youse must let us watch over you. Strange things keep happening."

Winky got close to Harry. In a low voice she asked, "Did the alien have anything to do with it?"

"Winky, I am ashamed of you. Kara was the first person they shot. She couldn't move. Now apologize to her."

Winky walked over and looked down, "Mistress Kara, me sorry. Master Harry be the only reason I be alive. He wanted me when no one else did. Me concerned, bad things always seem to happen to Master. If Master dies we do too."

Kara got down and hugged the little elf, which startled her. "Harry is very special. He makes me feels like a real woman, not someone strange. Maybe we can work together to keep him safe. Will you do that for me?"

Winky looked at her, "You want Winky to help you keep master safe?"

Kara replied, "Not just you Winky, I want Dobby to help as well. We are a team. If we work together we are stronger." Now both elves were hugging her legs and nodding like crazy."

Dobby said, "We do it." He started repairing the damaged entryway and wall. Winky made up the master bedroom.

When the whirlwind of activity was done, Harry asked, "Could you two take these thieves to the goblins? I'm sure they will enjoy goblin hospitality greatly." The grinning elves and the villains disappeared with several pops.

Kara said, "Now mister, where were we? I think I'm excited now. It will take a lot of work to calm me down." Harry had a happy grin.

Kara had been back to her ship a couple of times after making sure her cousin was away at Metropolis. The pair had found out by mistake that when Kara used her powers in normal clothes, the normal clothes didn't survive. She was thankful for Harry's notice me not charm after doing aerial stunts, her clothes were shredded from wind resistance. It would have been embarrassing to explain why she was nude crossing the motel lobby. Kryptonian fabric had no problems surviving it was as tough as she was.

One evening they were out walking in the quiet evening when Kara 'heard' that a convenience store robbery was in progress less than a block away from where they were. They arrived long before the police car. Kara walked in followed by Harry. She saw the gunman. "Hello there. You might want to put the gun down before I have to hurt you."

The robber, now pointing his gun at her said, "Who do you think you are, Superman? Give me your money or I will shoot you."

Harry pointed his finger at the man and a red beam came out. The man fell down stunned. He turned to the store clerk, "He won't wake up until the police get here. Have a nice evening." The pair walked out into the night.

The police arrived. The eyewitness accounts were confusing as far as description was concerned. The video camera reacted to the magic around Harry and only produced fuzzy images that could have been thousands of different people in the Los Vegas area.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

**Escape to Vegas**

**Holdred**

**Chapter 2**

Harry enjoyed the next few days with his new wife. The elves brought him his books to study. Kara read the beginning books on magic. Eventually Harry moved them to a Potter property in southern California.

Harry had revised the five years of Hogwarts education that he had plus finishing the material for all the NEWTs. He could even cast much of his magic without a wand. Kara had managed to cast a few spells as well. Her connection to magic was feeble compared to Harry's but any tool could be useful in an emergency.

Harry's home in southern California was amazing. The land was unplotable. It was warded with the best the goblins could do. Several house elves tended the eight square mile property. There was enough room that Kara could practice her powers and Harry could practice his new spells.

Near Christmas, he was ready to take his NEWTs. The American Ministry for Magic was much looser than the one in Britain. Children were home schooled in magic all the time.

His results were: on a scale of A is maximum, D and F are failing.

Harold Evans

Ancient Runes A

Arithmancy A

Charms A+

Defense A++ Ready for Mastery

Estate Management B+

Herbology A

History & Development of Magic B

Potions A+

Transfiguration A+

With his NEWTs passed, he was taught to Apparate.

The pair celebrated by going out to supper. The restaurant was one they heard of on the top of a huge office building in L.A. The restaurant was very fancy. The prices were not on the menu. They had a wonderful evening.

The next morning Kara asked, "Harry, when we first got together, you had escaped Britain. The terrorist you mentioned is probably still killing people. Should we go take care of him?"

Harry sighed. "Yes we probably should. We can wear those matching outfits you made out of Kryptonian Fabric. I have several places to hide in Britain. Give me a hug and we will go."

She hugged him and he activated the port-key on the House Potter ring. They were suddenly in Potter Manor in Wales. Another group of house elves greeted him. His first act was to clear Kara for the wards.

That summer in Britain had been chaotic.

The headmaster planned on telling Harry the prophecy when he returned to his office. The floo access was cut off, which Dumbledore thought strange. He apparated to the edge of the wards. He felt for the wards and felt nothing. They were gone from his senses. Something was very wrong. Eventually he made it to the gargoyle guarding his tower. It didn't move even with the correct password. He touched it briefly. In that contact, it seared his hand. He went to the infirmary to have Poppy fix his hand and called an elf. "Dixie, what is wrong, why can't I get into my office?"

"There be very bad fire. Phoenix stand explode. Magic get very hot. Kill anything in the room. Ruin part of castle." Dixie left.

"Oh, Merlin, I trapped Harry in there."

Poppy had heard. "Albus, what have you done? Is Mr. Potter all right or was he in your office?"

Albus flounced down on the edge of a bed. "I sent Mr. Potter there with a special port-key. I planned to do it before I left so I made sure the office was securely locked to prevent him leaving."

"That is the stupidest thing you have done yet. I am checking you for senility."

It took Albus a week to pass all the tests the Poppy insisted on. He did pass but not by much.

Poppy shared the horrible information with her best friend Minerva. The pair were nursing a bottle of scotch. "Oh, Minnie it's horrible. The stupid old fool managed to get Potter killed." She proceeded to tell Minerva everything she knew.

The headmaster tower was inaccessible. Albus stayed in one of the extra staff bedrooms and used the attached office for his. Minerva approached him after the children had left. "Mr. Dumbledore, why are the wards stronger now than ever before?"

"I don't know Minerva. I can't feel them anymore."

"That is Madam McGonagall to you Mr. Dumbledore. If you can't feel the wards, you are no longer headmaster. I'm sure your other jobs will keep you busy. You will be out by the time school starts." She turned and left. She had no idea that the ward interference stone the headmasters used was destroyed when the headmaster's office burned.

A few days later Albus disappeared from the school. A week later, he reappeared and went to the infirmary again. His left hand was withered. Poppy was unable to cure the curse. He refused to go to St. Mungo's to see a professional. He didn't want Voldemort to find out.

When it became obvious that the curse would kill him, McGonagall backed off a little about him leaving the school. She visited her lions in the hospital. Ginny's leg was coming along nicely. Her brother Ron had no idea anyone even visited. Hermione had actually started to respond to treatment. She should heal fine. Now it was uncertain if she would be back in school because she had passed all her OWLs with flying colors. Neville was already home. Luna was perturbing.

She was visiting her, when suddenly Luna grabbed her arm. "Harry survived, he found peace and love. He and his love will return to Britain if you don't give up. Daddy is gone, because of death eaters. Take me with you to school. Dumbledore must tell me the messages he wants to give Harry."

"Luna dear, Professor Dumbledore is cursed and dying."

"I know ma'am. I must talk to him before he dies. If I stay here we will all die."

She looked at the quirky girl. She seemed so lucid and clear thinking. "Will the nargles let you come to the school?"

Luna looked directly at her. "I use made up creatures and names so that if I blurt out part of a prophecy people will assume it is only Luna being Looney. I think clearly most of the time. Why do you think I am the best in my year? If I am clear and as sharp witted as I can be, people will be afraid of me. It is easier to deal with if people laugh at me because I am loony than it would be if the were always afraid of me. Yes, I see the future sometimes. It isn't prophecy it is different. I have seen what happens if I go to the school and convince the headmaster to talk to me. I have seen what happens if I don't. All I will say is please take me to school."

Minerva looked in the girls eyes and instead of the normally spacey half there gaze she saw eyes that were crisp clear and insightful. "All right dear. We will head to school. Is there anything we need to get for you?"

"I will take care of it." She pushed her magic and called, "Dobby."

A minute later, the excited elf popped in, "Master Harry's Luna is all right. Master Harry will be so pleased. What can Dobby be doing for Luna?"

She knelt, "Dobby, my little friend, I need several favors. Maybe you can get the other elves to help you. I need all my school things taken to school. My father is being attacked by death eaters right now. There is nothing we can do to help him, everything in the Quibbler office needs taken to the Lovegood emergency vault, everything in our house and property needs put in the same vault. I know you aren't my elf. Hold still." She took her wand and cut her finger. She touched the blood to Dobby's forehead. "Now the wards won't hurt you or any elves you are with. Please hurry."

Dobby disappeared. Luna collapsed in tears, whimpering "daddy". Minerva lifted the girl in her arms. She had been so strong in spite of knowing her father was being attacked. The least she could do was grant her wishes. The medical floo quickly returned them to the Hogwarts infirmary.

Poppy asked, "Minerva why did you bring her here?"

"Her father was attacked by death eaters. It is safer here than in the hospital." It was a reason Poppy could accept she didn't need more details.

Over the course of the next several days, Luna talked to Albus. The curse was slowly affecting his mind. She tried to push him into trusting her. One night he sat by her bed. "Luna, I am dying."

"I know sir. There is hope. Harry lives. Unfortunately you will be dead before you see him again."

He sat there thinking. He wouldn't rule Britain for the greater good. Maybe he should never have planned to. Suddenly it became clear. "Luna dear there are some things I must tell you and some things you must do. First, you must defeat me in a duel so I can give you some things Harry needs then you must allow him to defeat you in a duel so he can use them. It will confirm his heritage and allow him to defeat evil easier. I need to tell him so much. I wish my pensive hadn't been destroyed."

"Sir, if I may suggest an arm wrestling duel. With the curse, I am sure I can honestly defeat you. I hope it won't hurt too badly. Second, the Lovegood pensive was saved from the death eater attack on my father. If you give me memory vials, I can make sure that Harry sees them. One thing you must know. Harry does not need to die to win. When Voldemort possessed him, it removed the horcrux in Harry. All he has to do is find and destroy the others."

"Thank Merlin; I was sure Harry would have to die for Voldemort to stay dead. My dear if you can get me memory vials, I can start saving memories right away."

With the help of some elves, Albus had all the vials he could use. He also rambled to Luna many times when the pair was alone. September was quickly approaching it became debatable on whether or not Albus would see Halloween.

The week before classes started, all the teachers returned to school and gathered in the teachers' lounge for a meeting. Albus had managed to convince Horace Slughorn to teach potions again, which allowed Snape to have the coveted position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Snape suddenly started convulsing and holding his arm. He eventually became petrified and immobile.

Minerva stood, "It seems that the school will not allow a death eater instructor any more. Thank goodness. Let me call Amelia Bones, it's possible she will loan us an auror for a year."

She returned after a few minutes. Madam Bones showed up herself to oversee Snape being taken away. Kingsley Shacklebolt remained to teach defense.

Lesson plans for the first week were gone over. Everyone was ready.

At the welcome feast, it was noticed by all that Harry Potter wasn't there. This started whispers all over the hall. The first years were led in when suddenly students all over the hall started twitching, two thirds of the sixth and seventh year Slytherins were affected, two Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor.

Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey soon had the affected children out of the hall into a conference room. The sorting resumed. Once they started eating, Madam Bones was summoned. Several aurors came with her. Professor McGonagall had trouble believing the children had done what was required to be a death eater. She sat in on the questioning of Draco Malfoy. She got sick and lost her supper. When she was asked later by the staff what he had done, she turned green and replied he was black as sin and guilty as hell.

The next morning at breakfast professor McGonagall announced, "I have a few announcements. Some of you may have noticed that Professor Dumbledore wasn't at the feast last night. He is ill. I will be acting headmistress. We hope he is better by Halloween. Professor Flitwick will be acting deputy. Second several students last night were affected by a new strain of the dragon flu. They are convalescing in St. Mungo's hospital. We hope they return to our classes as soon as possible."

Some of the students looked a little suspicious because many of the people missing were suspected of being death eaters.

Classes progressed. Defense with Kingsley was popular. He stayed on the ICW syllabus. Slughorn and potions was also going well. All the old students were glad that Snape was gone except for a few Slytherins that hadn't become death eaters yet.

The event to take everyone down at Halloween was that the night before the headmaster had passed away.

McGonagall had been watching Luna closely. She spent all her spare time in the infirmary talking with Albus as he had insisted she call him. Part of the time, his spirits rose as if he had a friend to confide in. She did her homework when he wasn't lucid. She remained top of her class.

After the headmaster's death, death eaters acted as if they had a free license to terrorize people. The funeral was well attended. The entire auror force was in attendance. This prevented problems at the funeral. Dumbledore was buried with a strange lumpy looking wand. Many recognized it as the wand he had used for years.

After the funeral, Hermione Granger walked limply toward the Gryffindor common room. She felt something strange then went unconscious. When she woke up, she found herself tied to a chair in an unused classroom. With Malfoy and the death nibblers gone, she hadn't been paying attention. There wasn't anyone left that would want to hurt her.

She struggled and looked around. The bonds were tight but not constricting. At least she had all her clothes on. Her mind kicked in trying to figure out how to get out of here doing as much hurt as possible to her captors.

Behind her, she heard a female voice say. "That's better Granger, look alive. Your best friend wouldn't want a weak pansy would he?"

"Harry, but Harry is dead."

"Did you see a body? Was there a funeral?"

"The Prophet said it was completely burned to ash in a magical fire that melted the headmaster's tower."

"That is what it said, but think about Harry. Would the fates have allowed him to die so easily? Voldemort is still alive. Surely, Harry is as well. You know the Potter luck. You have been his best friend for five years. Look inside yourself at your connections to your friends. You are not leaving that chair until you can tell me for certain if Harry is alive or not. Don't worry a house elf will clean you up if you mess yourself. You shouldn't need that long. If you do, they will feed you meals as well. Now wake up use your brain and live."

She heard footsteps and a door opening and closing. She started thinking. Her captor obviously thought Harry was alive. Was he? She tried to meditate thinking about Harry. She was surprised that she had a pleasant feeling instead of a sense of loss. She finally succeeded at meditating. There was something. It was near her memory of the troll. She felt she owed Harry. Suddenly she realized she owed Harry a life debt. Now she had to find him to help him. Finally, she found it. A strand of her magic reached off into the distance. She touched it with her mental finger. It felt like Harry. He seemed happy. He was happy without her. Her positive feelings crashed. He was doing fine and she wasn't helping. Did this mean he didn't need her anymore? Somehow touching the strand crisply brought back into view the episode of the ministry. Harry had managed to put a partial shield between her and Dolohov the curse had been reduced even though he took a hit while he was protecting her. He killed Dolohov and Malfoy, the one who hit him in the back. She owed him a second life debt. By all rights, she should be dead. She thought back again. The night of the dementors came to the fore; she realized that without Harry she would have been a light snack to one of them. Things were moving more quickly. The Basilisk was another debt. The night of the stone and Quirrell, she realized that made at the very least five debts. Her magic could now find the strand to Harry anytime it wanted to.

When she woke, she heard a voice. "Very good Granger, know that we both owe him debts. You more than I but we are on the same side. It is still the evening of the same day. You did well. If I release you will I be attacked or should I leave and have an elf do it."

"You haven't hurt me except for some inconvenience. You have also given me something to live for. I promise not to hurt you. Right now I'm not even angry."

"Good," Luna released her spells. She quickly pointed to a loo across the hall. "You may need that."

When Hermione returned she said, "Lovegood, you were good there hiding your voice. You didn't sound like you."

"We all change Hermione. If we wish to survive, we have to change. Now I warn you, Harry has found an unusual girlfriend."

"Is she good for him and honest?"

"As far as I can tell, the answer is yes."

"Good, I hope she doesn't mind me being around. Now that I found the connection to Harry, I am drawn to him. I don't care if I am only a good friend. I just need to be near him fairly regularly."

"You will have to live with being near me. We are both connected. He saved me at the ministry. He should be back in Britain sometime after Christmas. If we complete our work for the year early we can help him when he needs us."

"Got it, I have to go study." Nothing was going to prevent her from being near Harry if she could help it.

The next morning, Professor McGonagall saw a change in Hermione. Gone was the I don't care, it doesn't matter Granger. The I'm going to learn everything I can Granger was back. She was glad to see the change.

It was Boxing Day when the Harry and Kara went to Potter Manor. Suddenly Dobby appeared, "Master Harry, I have presents for you from youse friends, Harry Potter's Luna and Herminee."

"Hermione is alive?"

"She be alive a few minutes ago. There be no death eaters in school anymore. She should be alive now."

Harry wilted to his knees. He didn't realize how much she meant to him. Kara picked him up and hugged him. He had told her of his almost sister.

"Harry why don't you see what they got you?"

He opened Hermione's gift first. Learning potions mastery on your own. The step beyond NEWTs. How did she know? Dobby, it had to be Dobby.

Luna's gift was addressed to Kara. Kara asked, "How could she know I exist let alone that we are together?"

"I have long ago given up trying to figure out Luna. She just is. I think she has second sight or something."

The gift was a certificate to Pamper Yourself. A complete visit to our magical spa to make you feel and look your best. Perfect to get that special someone to ask a very important question.

"Harry, I think she knows that magic can affect me, look."

"Don't worry Kara, as I said Luna just is. Accept it and move on." Harry decided to kiss his wife to distract her. It worked to distract both of them for several minutes.

One of the local elves came up to them, "Sorry master, sorry mistress, two witches request admittance through the wards."

"Who are they?"

"The brown haired one said to say it was the bookworm and the moon."

Harry practically ran to the ward controls shouting to the elf to let them in. He ran back. There they were. He grabbed their hands and dragged them to Kara. "Kara, this is Hermione and this is Luna. They were the only ones that even tried to understand me." He actually hugged them both.

Luna turned to Kara, "You are wonderful for him. He has never initiated a hug before. His old family hurt him a lot."

Hermione turn toward Kara, "I hope you can accept us being friends. I have to tell Harry something that affect you as well."

She knelt before Harry. He looked on stunned. "Lord Potter Black, I Hermione Granger do acknowledge all the life debts I owe you. You may do with me what you will, just don't send me away."

Harry turned to Luna, "I'm lost what do I do? What is a life debt?"

"You need to thank her for acknowledging the debts. Tell her you will talk about them later. Please hurry so I can do the same thing."

Soon he had acknowledged the debts of both young women. They looked too mature to be girls but then he was biased.

Kara was the one that brought the topic back up. "Ok now what is this life debt thing and how does it affect us all?"

Luna answered, "It is simple really. Harry saved our lives while risking his own. Until we save Harry from an equally dangerous situation, which is unlikely we will do anything he asks. He may also ask something difficult, dangerous or personal saying it will fulfill the debt. What he asks however must be almost as significant as what caused the debt. Example I could be asked to become his mistress for life. Magic will enforce this. The request must be significant and of benefit to Harry personally. Miss Granger on the other hand has a problem. She owes him five debts. Nothing Harry asks could clear the debts. She will need to be near him regularly to survive. This last term has been horrible for her. In her mind, the debts believed she allowed him to die. She was listless, lifeless and dying until I proved to her beyond a doubt that you were alive. She perked right up after that. We have finished this year's work and taken our final tests. I need to take my OWLs before September first. Otherwise, we are free to help you until then."

Harry looked sad, "Isn't there any way I can free the two of you from this debt thing?"

Hermione looked at him. "Death is the only freedom for me. I thought you liked me at least a little." She looked as if she was going to cry. That did it, Harry caved in immediately.

"I like you both a lot. That is why I wanted you free. I would never want you dead. I want you to be mine and Kara's friends."

That minor request gave the two girls something to focus on. Luna approached Kara, "I am glad you are hard to hurt. Harry, you need to allow her to use some of the Potter and Black protective jewelry. Minor curses and stuff won't hurt her that way. Her small connection to magic can power them."

"How do I do that?"

"We go see the goblins of course. Hermione and I need to register in your household. This will help protect Hermione from the law abiding pure bloods. The death eaters will ignore anything they want to anyway. I need to check my fathers will. I need to find out who my guardian is and see if there is anything else I need to know."

A trip to Gringott's was planned for the next morning. The two girls spent time getting to know Harry's girlfriend. Once Kara was secure in the fact that the other two wouldn't try to steal Harry, they started becoming friends.

Axe Grinder seemed enthused at seeing the four young people. "How can we help you Lord Potter Black?"

"Account Manager Axe Grinder, you have been very helpful. I need my wife to be able to wear some of the protective jewelry from my vault. We plan to fight Voldemort's forces soon. I need to bring Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood into protected status of the Potter and Black families."

"Very good Lord Potter Black will the two young women be consorts, concubines or slaves?"

"Uhm, do I have to decide now? Can't I just have them in my family under protection?"

"If it was someone such as Susan Bones, it would offer no problem. The girl was a student during the time of the basilisk. She owes you a minor debt but not a life debt. Luna owes you several minor debts and a full life debt. Miss Granger owes you so much that without you being near occasionally she will die. They will have to have one of the three positions mentioned."

"What do the three terms represent?"

"Slave is exactly that. The woman has no rights. You can use her for whatever including passing her around to your friends." Harry shuddered and shook his head violently. "Concubine is similar except she can refuse to be passed around if she chooses; she also has the freedom to shop for the household if needed. Consort has the most freedom. They are almost wives. They can have a career and life outside your shadow. They are yours in private to do as you wish but they can even own property, which the other two cannot."

"Consort it must be. I want them as independent as possible."

"Very good, now Miss Lovegood, we have a complication. Your father's will appointed Lord Black to be your guardian. If Lord Potter Black had passed away before execution of the will, the next Lord Black would have been in charge. As a minor, you need to obey him. This should not conflict with being his consort."

The group headed down to the main Potter vault. Several pieces of jewelry caught their eye. A tray of rings was first. One section was slightly plainer. Luna and Hermione chose from the plainer rings. After choosing, Luna shared that the less fancy rings were for consorts. Kara was drawn to a diamond and emerald ring. Harry picked it up, knelt in front of her, carefully placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. The ring glowed then shrank to fit. Luna started giggling. Everyone looked at her. "My lord, if you weren't married by magic before, you are now. By choosing that type of ring and placing it on her finger from a knelling position and kissing her hand you just got married in the old magical fashion."

Kara's only comment was, "My cousin is going to kill me."

Harry concerned asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I love the idea. I have been married twice now and he wasn't invited to either wedding. I just don't want my cousin to hurt you."

Hermione asked, "Who is your cousin?"

"His real name is Kal-El. He is from Krypton the same as I. He works in Metropolis."

Hermione's eyes got real big. "You cousin is Superman? Blue suit, big symbol of an 'S' on his chest?"

"That is what he wears in public."

"Harry let me remind you not to make your wife's cousin angry." Hermione got real excited, "Harry, she is perfect. She can help us beat the death eaters without as much chance of getting hurt. She can move real fast."


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

**Escape to Vegas**

**Holdred**

**Chapter 3**

Suddenly one of the watch elves showed up and interrupted, "Master Harry, Diagon Alley is being attacked. You told me to tell you when it happened."

Harry grabbed Kara and teleported to the surface. Fifteen to twenty death eaters were attacking shoppers as they exchanged presents. Kara ran around punching the terrorists hard. Harry cast full power cutting curses at the ones he could. After they were down, Harry killed all the ones that still breathed. He cast the spoils spell then they teleported back to his vault where they left the girls. They couldn't get out without help.

Hermione asked, "What just happened?"

Harry answered, "I have elves out watching all the main wizarding areas, the ministry, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's. They will notify Kara and me in case of an attack. This time eighteen attacked, none survived. Kara and I talked about this for hours and hours. If they are going to act like rabid dogs, we will put them down like rabid dogs. They deserve no mercy. Perhaps fewer people will flock to the banner of the dark lord if they know that they could die on their first mission. Wearing death eater garb is going to be a death sentence. It won't matter if they are marked."

Hermione sat there quietly thinking. She came to the conclusion, what good were stunners when the bad guys were casting deadly spells. She thought about her experience at the ministry. She nodded agreement. "I wouldn't have been badly hurt if they cast stunners. You are right, they need put down."

Luna added, "Good, we agree. I notice you can move through wards easily Harry. If we make the two of you magical costumes, then your identity will be concealed when you start hunting. But first, you need to beat me in an arm wrestling contest." A few minutes later, she was still shaking her arm. "You are certainly much stronger than most wizards. Put on your invisibility cloak, hold this wand and wear this ring."

Harry did as he was told. A wave of magic slammed into Harry. It expanded outwards. "What was that?"

"That was you becoming the master of death. You are now much harder to kill. You can also command and destroy dementors. This should help you confront Voldemort."

When they opened the vault to leave, several goblins were waiting outside, including Axe Grinder. He demanded, "What were you doing in our vault. You shook the entire bank."

Luna replied, "Master Axe Grinder, it is my fault. I assisted Harry in a ceremony to become the master of death. I am sure that title has significance in your legends as it does in wizarding legends."

The goblins readied weapons, "It does. The master of death is supposed to cut a swath through seasoned warriors."

Luna asked, "Did the legend say he would or that he could?"

The goblins stopped a moment and conferred. One was sent for a reference while the others waited with weapons ready. An old female returned with the messenger. A dozen others accompanied her. She carried a book. When all could hear her, she spoke, "The legends say that one day four would come. The master of death would emerge. He will have the power to cut through seasoned warriors easily."

Axe Grinder put his weapons away, "Lady Lovegood, you were right as most Lovegoods have been through the years. Lord Potter, I apologize. It is extremely unsettling for goblins to know that someone like you could take down many of us without getting hurt. You have always been honorable. I am sorry for my doubts."

Harry relaxed, "You were only doing your job. You responded to a perceived threat, as you should. Vault security is clearly a priority. I even give you permission to inspect my vaults at anytime you choose to make sure there is nothing unsafe in them."

The goblins around Axe Grinder relaxed a bit. This was a very reasonable wizard. His vaults would be inspected as the young wizard suggested. They expected to find nothing.

In a large cart, the group was escorted to the surface. On the way Harry asked, "When do I have to do something with Luna and Hermione?"

The reply was, "Interestingly enough, never. Now that you have chosen their future status and stated your intent and reasons why, Gringott's is allowed to act on that intent. The witches themselves will not be allowed to act contrary to those stated desires but the paperwork to the ministry can be delayed almost indefinitely. It must be filed before you have a child with each of them. That does not mean you can't practice."

"I hope to have a large family. I plan to wait for children a while. We are all too young at the moment."

"Excellent choice young wizard, with your enhanced life spans you have many years before you have to take that step."

The moment they got out of the cart, Harry was being hugged by three enthusiastic females.

Back at Potter manor, Luna and Hermione were researching charms that they could put on the Kryptonian costumes that Kara made. Luna had written to Fred and George in their shop. They mentioned shield charms that they had attached to hats. She managed to get them to reveal how they did it.

Kara was reviewing some of the crystal information she had. She made some environmental protection bands. These were used by explorers and worn on the wrist or neck. They provided safe breathable air and protected from all environmental dangers such as rain, lightning from storms, very cold temperatures, burning hot temperatures and atmospheres, even gale force winds were neutralized. You could even breathe and stay dry under water. She had more she wanted to review but making the bands consumed her attention. She made eight so they each had two in case of emergencies.

A letter came from the goblins indicating that the death eater members of the Wizengamot were sponsoring a bill that hurt all magical beings not considered pureblood wizards. Between bribery and threats, they expected the bill to pass.

The group decided to respond immediately. That afternoon the Wizengamot was meeting for a different reason. A disguised Harry and Kara appeared in the center of courtroom ten so much for the sealed door meeting. There were no aurors present. Until the wards were lowered, they couldn't enter.

The pair stood in the center of the room unconcerned. Harry said, "Everyone roll up both sleeves. We are removing all the death eaters. Everyone unmarked is safe at this time."

No one moved to reveal his or her arms. Delores Umbridge was dressed in her favorite color pink. "Hmmm, hmmm, you have no business here. This is a closed meeting."

Harry replied, "I notice several of the proxy holders are not present. Why is that?"

Her pinkness replied, "This meeting was called for real members only."

Harry shook his head. Looking around he saw many dark auras. Kara saw many dark marks with her x-ray vision. She nodded slightly. Impossibly quick to follow, Harry was stunning targets. Kara was using a sap to render her targets unconscious. Just under half of the sixty people attending were marked. Harry started banishing clothes on all the unconscious members to a pile in the center of the room. This exposed their dark marks to everyone.

Harry announced to the remaining members. "Look around, everyone else here was a marked death eater. They will be taken for questioning and sentencing by a higher court. As Wizengamot members were involved, you cannot be involved in the jury. If you are still in your chair, you might be trustworthy. I'm not surprised that there were so many bad. Look at the recent laws being passed. As an actual member of your body, I invoke the oaths of vassalage and fealty. Go research what is right, do better."

Kara had gathered the partially naked bodies in a pile. Harry had the port-key ready. Suddenly they blew through the wards of the ministry with such strength that all the alarms in the building went off. When the aurors finally got the doors open, they found the members sitting in shock. Many empty robes were lying on the floor. When the story was finally discerned, most in the ministry were concerned.

In the depths of Gringott's, Harry stood over the pile of bodies and cast the spoils spell. Should any of these bastards escape, they would have no resources. Axe Grinder soon appeared. "Lord Potter, I didn't expect so many volunteers to shovel out the dragon pits."

Harry smiled a toothless smile, "I would like to invest in the work of your most talented questioners. We need names, places and plans of Voldemort and his followers. I brought the lady in pink as a gift. She tortures children with dark artifacts. She belittles all magical races outside of approved pure blood circles and is the author of the bill they planned to introduce in a week's time."

"How much did you wish to invest milord?"

"I wish everyone working on this project to make triple their normal pay. The one who happens to produce the most useful information will receive half again that amount. Be fair, if necessary draw lots for who may question whom."

Axe Grinder grinned a full goblin smile full of teeth. "You certainly know how to motivate my brethren. I am sure you will start receiving information soon."

While the conflict was being resolved, an undistinguished owl arrived at the offices of the Daily Prophet. It had a letter addressed to the editor.

_**Dear Editor,**_

_**By opening this parchment, you have completed a charm on your building and presses. The pieces have been cast over the last two months. We had to wait for the last piece until our membership owned a substantial portion of your stock. This letter must be printed in its entirety for your presses to work again.**_

_** Dear Mr. Riddle,**_

_** Several of your government stooges lost their lives and fortunes today. It is my sincere wish to eliminate the idiots that follow you. The petty tortures they employ are annoying to the general public and are bad for business. A Healthy Public is good for business. **_

_** You need to take your diseased children and jump in an active volcano. Our world does not need their kind. We both know that without your inept soldiers you are nothing. Once in a while, you show up on a mission to impress your little soldiers. You never show up when there is direct danger to you. You are too frightened. For example, did it really take fifty of your soldiers and yourself to bring down the wards at Jones manor and deal with one woman auror? Pathetic.**_

_** You chose such a pathetic anagram for your new name. Did you ever look up the French translation of that word? Is it your boggart?**_

_** It has been nice talking to you. Now keep your little soldiers out of my way and I won't hurt them.**_

_** Respectfully,**_

_** Vigilance (I can use made up names too.)**_

_**Readers of the Prophet do not blame the editor for printing this. He had no choice. See paragraph one.**_

_**Friends of the Wizarding World.**_

The Prophet missed a day of delivery. The following day the letter appeared on the front page in bold. The rest of the paper was fairly normal. It was interesting that most of the stories were true and the slander non-existent.

Reading the paper when it came had Harry and Kara both congratulating Luna and Hermione for work well done. They also read the article sharing the front page about many Wizengamot members being abducted from the ministry itself during a closed session. The article kept to the facts, at least the facts that were known. One section of the article clearly marked suspicions guessed the two costumed individuals might be members of Friends of the Wizarding World.

That same morning that Luna and Hermione were being congratulated, Voldemort was having a fit. He read the front page and both articles made him loose his temper. The slave that had brought in his breakfast and paper was shredded and splattered on the far wall. Fortunately, for the Rosiers the slave was only a pretty muggle they had captured. They lost no family members that day.

Voldemort fumed, several of his inner circle, had been captured. They were not being held at the ministry. His other spies in the ministry were looking for clues so they could find the missing members. He hoped that they weren't dead. At least his inner circle members were skillful.

At Gringott's things were almost celebratory. The best at torture and questioning had drawn names. Never before had they been paid to do what they liked best and to wizards that were enemies of the People. Everything was just going well. Harry didn't realize it but his status with the goblins was going to be upgraded from favored client to friend. That would give him even more advantages.

Two days later, the heroic duo had new targets. They had the locations of several safe houses and two different training grounds. If they could stop some wizards before they were marked and permanently tied to the dark lord so much the better.

They arrived before dawn. Harry was silently casting stunners. Kara busily placed port-keys on each body. Fifteen minutes later the place was empty.

The second training ground had a few complications. One of the trainees apparently was an early riser. While Harry was casting stunners, a noise came from the side of the room. Suddenly a scream came from that hallway, "ATTACK!"

Our duo was caught unprepared. Spells came blasting into the room. Harry just had time to shield since his wand was in his hand. Kara was caught by three spells and was down. Harry saw red. No one hurt his wife. He was soon casting with both hands. The enemies were all down. Some of them were just parts. He activated the port-keys Kara had placed. The stunned people were now in the bank. Harry disappeared to Potter manor with her.

Luna and Hermione were waiting. Harry appeared with Kara in his arms. Immediately the girls jumped forward to remove her costume and see how she was hurt. The costume appeared to have slash marks and cuts. Her skin was unblemished. The costume had stopped the lethal spells. She had bruises and broken bones but no curse residue.

Luna got on the floo to the Hogwarts infirmary. She had become close to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, a friend of mine needs your help. She has several broken ribs and other blunt trauma."

"Oh dear, Luna let me get my kit and have the floo open." The woman disappeared from the fire. Less than two minutes later, she was through and in the entryway for Potter manor. Luna hurried her across the house to where Harry was holding his wife's hand.

Poppy ran her scans. She commented, "Mr. Potter, I am surprised that you married a squib."

"Don't you dare call her that. Neither of her parents had noticeable magic. She is more of an almost muggle born. More important I love her."

"I am sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. I kept in contact with my squib sister until she died. We were always friends even if we had to live in different worlds."

Harry looked down, "I love her so much. She helped me recover from my own problems. She accepted me because she got to know me not because of what I am or titles. Can you help her?"

Poppy smiled slightly, "I already have my dear boy. Her ribs are fully reconnected. The body bruising has been reduced as much at I could. I will order some potions for you at the apothecary. They will be similar to what I fed you every year upon your return to Hogwarts from your relatives." The last word was full of venom.

Harry continued, "I thought you would be angry with me since I left Hogwarts."

"Lord Potter you only did what you had to in order to survive. I suspect I know why you are back in Britain. Someone needs to take those bastards down. Call me or send an elf if you have a problem. I may not be a fighter but I will help clean up every time. You also need to hide those garments better if you don't want people to know who you are."

Kara responded, "Thank you for coming ma'am."

"None of this ma'am stuff. If you are married to my favorite patient, you must call me Poppy. I'm sure we will be comfortable on a first name basis soon."

Elves were sent for the potions Poppy required. After even the first one, Kara's physiology started healing her at an accelerated rate.

"Harry, I have to learn to dodge better. Here I can go super fast and they caught me standing still." The four youths practiced together. The only spell used in dodging practice was a stinging hex. Without her fancy uniform and jewelry, they stung. After a couple of weeks, Kara could go from normal to super speed at the least hint of danger. Area affect spells could still get her but point and shoot had no chance."

They were asked to come to Gringott's. The message was delivered by an official owl. The four decided to drop everything and go.

Instead of being taken to Axe Grinder's office, they were taken deeper into the maze and to a more luxurious office. The messenger led them in and left. "Lord Potter Black and clan, I am Ragnok Chief of Goblins, Head of the Council of the People and Peoples Leader here in the United Kingdom. Never before has a wizard earned the position of friend so quickly. Many of our folk have been doing their best for the challenges you have offered. The people have been allowed to witness the entertainment provided watching through magically transparent walls so as to not interfere. Some of the recruits you sent were, while not innocent, they were not guilty enough to be put to death. These people volunteered to serve in several positions that are less deadly than cleaning the dragon pits. They will be released after the war is over. Your ministry is too stupid to realize that you are at war again."

Harry and the ladies had bowed at the beginning of his speech. Harry commented, "The ministry is mostly death eater kin. Why would they admit to anything Voldemort didn't want?"

"Very true Lord Potter Black, now you were asked here for several purposes. First, we have officially appointed you friend. That means several positive things. We invest a little more aggressively and charge smaller fees for that service. Your vault fees are reduced to that for our minimum size vault."

Hermione commented, "I thought Harry earned interest on his vault contents."

"Consort Granger Potter Black, Gringott's charges for everything. We do not pay unearned money for anything. In the case of someone such as Lord Potter Black, we charge the minimums and possibly invest a bit more carefully than for say someone such as the Malfoys. They seem to by happy if their investing nets them two or three percent. They don't realize we charge them thirty percent of their income to invest their money. Of course, the fine print on their contract is written in goblin, I don't even know if they read their statements. Now the second benefit it the availability of our services twenty-four hours a day. You can send us guests anytime of the day or night. Port-keys are available anytime. Emergency healing is available any time. This includes curse breaking as well."

Kara spoke up, "Everything you are offering is in your best interest and safe for you. Why should we risk ourselves while you are safe in your caverns?"

Ragnok sighed a very human sigh, "Lady Potter Black, you are correct. The goblin council rules carefully. I, although I am the local chief, am only allowed so much leeway. The People are in favor of supporting you. The treaties we have with wizard kind are very strict. We cannot leave goblin land without just cause. We are carefully working toward an alliance with you. Certain of these steps must have days, weeks or months between them."

Kara said, "I see. Your explanation actually makes sense. Unfortunately, we need to act fairly promptly to eliminate this threat. We will not be spending the rest of our lives in Britain. We have many plans."

Ragnok replied, "I will do what I can to expedite things. It helps that the People like you and many of the obnoxious Wizengamot members happen to be gone. I have a possible solution and suggestion. Certain members of our society are safe most of the time but because of one or two days a month can't get hired. Many would almost pay you to be allowed to be your back up. If you offer reasonable pay, lodging and reasonable food, I can almost guarantee forty people helping you by your next raid. We can even interview and hire for you if you wish it."

Harry answered, "If you are talking about werewolves, do it. They need the help and it will keep them away from Voldemort. I also want you to offer Wolvesbane potion as an employment inducement. We can help all of them in Britain that aren't evil. I may have to contract you to supply the potion. I'm sure with some of the new vaults, I can afford it."

Ragnok was grinning again. "Milord, it will be a pleasure. Too bad, you won't help the displaced house elves as well. Your consort's views are well known through out the community of magical brethren."

Hermione was blushing. "Chief Ragnok, are you implying politely that I am wrong?"

"Consort Granger Potter Black, where did you come up with the information that the house elf bond was evil?"

Now she really was blushing, "I compared what I knew of it to slavery in the muggle world. Slaves were horribly abused before good people stepped in to free them."

"Have you looked at what happened to those slaves after they were freed? The good moral people that stepped in, stepped out once the slaves were free. They gave the message we don't care about you personally only the institution with which you were involved. The freed slaves were treated worse than before. There masters were no longer responsible for them. Yes a few prospered, many more starved or lived at the edge of starvation for years. The money was still in the hands of the landowners. Yes, the slaves were free but they had nothing and no chance of moving or changing their lot. They had been better off slaves where at least they were fed well to protect their owners' investment. Now about elves, without a bond they will die. Fact. Most families with elves treat them from acceptably to very well. A few families delight in torturing their servants. In specific, there is more of a problem with the Malfoys than with Dobby or with the Bond. Dobby in specific was damaged by the Malfoys treatment. He also managed to partially bond himself to Harry and Hogwarts at the same time. He is one confused elf."

Hermione looked down, "You are very polite at telling me that I am completely wrong."

The goblin grinned, "Not so much wrong as incompletely informed. Now that you have more accurate knowledge, what are you going to do about it?"

Hermione just looked at Harry and nodded. Harry said, "We will do all we can to help the elves as well." Ragnok grinned. Elves started appearing bonding to the Potters and leaving. The whirlwind of activity was fierce. The girls had no idea how many elves just bonded. Some were carried and supported by other elves.

The four youths stood there glassy eyed. Harry finally said, "Wow, did you know that would happen?"

Axe Grinder replied, "I knew many were in trouble and almost to the point of fading. You probably have the largest army of elves in Britain, more than either the ministry or Hogwarts."

The youths left the bank. Little did they know their elves were spreading out through Harry's new and old properties. The little people were looking for anything that might help their new master. Books were found and compared to what was already in Potter Manor. Artifacts were placed in Harry's vault for safekeeping. They contacted their elven families. They were all told to look out for anything that would help the Potters. The headmasters' portraits were placed in a room in Potter Manor. They consulted with the youths frequently. Luna and Hermione frequently talked with them.

They started knocking off safe houses. With Kara's new training it went much smoother. Squads of werewolves ready to assist didn't hurt either. The first house was straightforward. They attacked during the evening meal. Some of the death eaters had forgotten their wands when they went to eat. The men were soon down. Kara searched the house for people with her x-ray vision. Suddenly Harry could feel her getting angry. She quickly headed toward the basement. There were several cells filled with two or three women each. One woman was being entertained by a male. He was marked and by the woman's screams he was not being loving and careful. Harry killed him while Kara tried to calm the woman. The pair gathered the women together. The women along with Kara were port-keyed to Potter Manor. Elves soon cleaned out anything useful. Harry burned the house down. After starting the fire, he left.

Kara approached him, "We are going to those other houses now. Now that I know what to expect it should be fairly safe. I will not allow those scum to have captives any longer."

Five safe houses later, Harry was tired. They had rescued between eight and twenty women from each house. The story the women told was horrific. Several of the death eaters killed their partners after sex some even got high from the murder. Most of the women were mundane. The rest were muggle born. The witches they rescued were able to identify their wands from the wands taken. All the women were taken to the colonies. They were given enough money to live well and they were released. The muggles were given blocks so they couldn't talk about what happened to them. They had the resources to be able to contact their families and make some kind of future for themselves.

In Britain that evening, Voldemort was having a fit. His training centers had been destroyed. He was in the process of making new ones when suddenly all his safe houses were destroyed. Half of the low-level members of his army were killed. The buildings involved burned with righteous fire. Unlike fiend fire, it burned only what the caster wanted destroyed.

Voldemort planed carefully. He would arrange to attack Diagon Alley and St. Mungo's Hospital at the same time. He called for an elf to bring him food. He sat planning out loud to help organize his mind. The elf stayed to listen. The little person told his sister what the dark lord said. The girl elf approached Harry and knelt before him. Luna knowing how much this went against normal elf behavior, quietly asked the elf, "Effie, is something the matter? Did you want to talk to Harry?"

The elf nodded her head, "Effie has news for Lord Potter. Effie wasn't summoned and Effie is afraid."

Hermione knelt by the elf, "Effie, I promise Lord Potter won't hurt you. Will you tell me what you need please?"

"Master Harry Potter's Her-mi-nee be a nice girl now that she no longer knits." Hermione blushed. "Effie family tell her that the dark one be sending people to attack alley and Hospital soon. Maybe two or three days. Jippy only heard some of the plans and tell Effie. Effie afraid because she doesn't know all the plans."

Harry looked down at the elf. "You and your family are very brave. Thank you for this information. If any of them become free we would be happy to bond with your family in payment for this help."

The little elf looked up with a worshipful expression, "You be wanting to bond my family? You be good person, thank you."

Harry doubled his scouts on the magical areas that might be attacked. They would have to defend Diagon Alley before they defended the hospital. More people would be involved. His elves that could brew potions were stocking up to help with the injuries they would soon have to deal with.

Harry was working with Kara at increasing his speed. The blessing he received to have increased speed and strength as a child needed practice to implement.

The warning came. The hospital group arrived outside the hospital wards and busily started taking them down. Harry and Kara showed up in costume. They were equipped with short sword and dagger each. They streaked through the crowd of death eaters waiting to kill everyone. A couple of minutes later, they were down and the elf from the Alley showed up.

Kara streaked at supersonic speed to the alley. Harry cast spoils spell and then joined her. They repeated their actions by the hospital. The fifteen at the hospital had no survivors. The twenty-five from the alley all died as well. One managed to activate his port-key but received a dagger blow through the heart as he left. The dagger was pulled along. The dead wizard appeared in Voldemort's lair and collapsed dead.

Voldemort was furious. He appeared in the Alley to take revenge for his dead followers. When he saw all of his men were down, he started casting death at anything that moved.

Harry saw Voldemort appear. He was slightly closer than Kara. The Snake man was shouting his favorite, AVADA KADAV… Suddenly he had a short sword through his chest from the back destroying his heart while a second sword removed his head. Harry and Kara looked at each other. They were happy that the wraith had no body again. This time he had no followers as well. The spoils spell took care of any leftover loot. The Pure Blood power block in Britain was destroyed.

The daily prophet had reports on both sites after the combat was over. Two masked and costumed individuals had created all the havoc. They might be the two that caused the problem in the Wizengamot.

A few days later, while the teens were resting at home another Gringott's owl showed up.

_Lord Potter and family,_

_Lord Potter, you and your family are invited to Gringott's in the morning at half ten. A special recognition ceremony will occur. We also need to discuss future investing options that Consort Granger Potter Black seems to be so adept with. You have more vaults than can be invested in the British Wizarding Community._

_Axe Grinder_

_Senior Special Accounts Manager_

Luna said, "Harry it looks as if Axe Grinder got a promotion. I am sure he will do everything he can to keep us happy."

The next morning the group showed up at Gringott's looking nice. When they entered the door, a small messenger goblin led them straight into the back of the bank. The followed down several levels. Luna started to panic. She Whispered, "The only wizards that I heard of that went down into the deeper levels in the bank were for judgment. Many of them were never seen again." Kara and Harry started mentally preparing themselves incase violence was required.

The group was led to a set of magnificent doors. They were well carved and inlayed with precious metals and stones. Past the entrance a different goblin led. He was well dressed in fine clothes. The goblin led them through a throng of well-dressed goblins. It stopped at the edge of an open area and announced, "Lord Potter Black, Lady Potter Black, Consort Granger Potter Black and Consort Lovegood Potter Black." The goblin after making the announcement disappeared into the crowd.

A goblin on a throne stood and said, "Advance to be honored."

The group slowly and carefully advanced. There were enough goblins here that they could probably hurt both Luna and Hermione. If their blades were magical, even Harry and Kara could be injured.

Once the humans were before him, the royal appearing goblin spoke again. "As you are the defeaters of this incarnation of Voldemort and all of his known followers we honor our friends the Potter Blacks with the Goblin Order of Merit. This award allows the recipient to call on the services of the goblin nation at any time for almost any reason."

The throng of goblins applauded. "Axe Grinder is now promoted to Senior Special Accounts Manager and will have several underlings to help him manage you extensive accounts." Another round of applause occurred. Some of the throng started to disperse. The royal goblin and Axe Grinder motioned them to move to a second room. This room was much smaller and casually designed. The chairs were padded for comfort. The only other being in the room was a goblin scribe ready to take down anything needed.

Axe Grinder spoke next, "Lord Potter Black, I am glad that my previous opinions were verified. Your family has definitely been worth helping. I also am grateful for the promotion. There have only been five other goblins with my title in the past. This is my liege Ragnok. He prefers addressed as milord. His real title is long and in goblin. It would make your throat hurt."

Ragnok spoke next, "Lord Potter Black, I am in a quandary. Legally, what I am about to mention is of little relevance. Ethically it is a sticky matter. You personally defeated near three hundred death eaters. The quandary comes as to what to do about their survivors so we don't create more people with death eater tendencies if he should return. Before I mention any suggestions, do you have any ideas you wish to talk about?"

Hermione asked, "What happened to the students in Slytherin House that tried to stay out of the death eater groups? I am talking about people such as Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

Axe Grinder replied, "Those two are better off than most females of that house. Their families attempted to stay neutral. The Davis clan had been pushed into a betrothal contract with the Nott boy near her age. Fortunately for the Davis clan, all the male Notts have been killed. This lets her out of the contract. The Greengrass heiress has not been contracted yet. There are few of the status that Lord Greengrass might consider. It would not surprise me if she ended up married to someone sixty or seventy years older than she is. Her beauty is a commodity old men would like."

All four Potters were stunned at the news. Luna spoke up, "Milord Ragnok, why don't you give us a suggestion or two. I am sure your people have been working on this for a while."

Ragnok smiled, "The Lovegood line comes through again. Have you discussed with Lord Potter Black that you need to have a Girl that you can name Lovegood?" Luna Blushed. He continued, "Apparently not. One solution Lord Potter Black is to collect all the nice looking females and keep them for yourself. Some men would enjoy a different woman every night only repeating after three or four months."

Harry turned red as a beacon. Ragnok continued, "I'm glad to see your convictions would prevent that. Now let's talk about the older ladies. The ones that were married to the pure blood idiots and agreed with them. I suggest we establish a home for them. They will live together. They will have basic robes that fit but nothing fancy. They will be shown how to wash their clothes and clean their own rooms. Poor quality food will be provided free. Should they want better food, the raw ingredients will be provided but they will have to make it themselves. No wands will be allowed in the building. Two or three house elves with specific instructions to ignore the residents should be enough to keep the public areas clean and provide the minimal food to the ladies. For most of them, it will be the first time that they have had to work in their lives. They will be taught gardening skills. The better ladies might be able to earn an upgrade to their quarters and or food. They would earn this by working to better the quality of life for all of them."

Hermione asked concerned, "Would they deserve this kind of treatment?"

Axe Grinder thought a moment. "Do you remember Walburga Black's Portrait? Most of the ladies believe as she always did. Do you want someone similar to her raising children and influencing them?" Hermione shuddered and quickly shook her head no. He continued, "What do you think Lord Potter Black?"

"If they can't be saved, at least they will be out of the way. What about the next group, those with children or are more flexible in their beliefs?"

"A community of small bungalows could be constructed. The women could raise their own children while being encouraged to further their own educations. Once the ladies have marketable skills you should offer daycare and employment in one of your many businesses. Should they seek marriage, the husband will be interviewed to find out if he is dark oriented. If not you should allow the marriage as long as the husband promises to care for the children."

"The school age children should be brought under your family's protection. They would be responsible to your representative. Both male and female should be allowed to further their educations and seek employment after school. A few rare individuals should be considered carefully for positions as secondary wives or consorts. You might be surprised and find one or two that would add to your family. One such might be the Greengrass girls. Their future is bleak. You could also go kill their father if you could find a good reason and deal with it that way."

Harry turned pale, "All of my family would have to agree before we consider that. I never want Kara to think she isn't enough for me. I realize that at some point Luna and Hermione will want attention but I absolutely must keep Kara happy. I love her so much." He sighed and looked at his wife.

The storm gathering inside the Kryptonian quickly dissipated. Harry's looks at her made her practically melt. She asked, "What did that ceremony do for us in real terms?"

Ragnok grinned, "I like you. You want the bottom line. The real bottom line is that your family can appoint Gringott's to take care of certain things for you. For example, the old witches' home could be monitored by our elves and us for you so you don't have to be involved. Certain tomes we have been collecting for centuries might find their way into a library that your bookworm sisters will have access to." Hermione and Luna both were squirming at that comment. Kara snickered at them. "Other things will come up I am sure but the point is it will allow you to do more of what you please instead of being forced to monitor British magical policy. Rarely Lord Potter Black might have to appear in the Wizengamot to vote on something special but his appointed proxy could do almost everything for him."

Luna popped up, "Horcruxes? What about the Horcruxes that keep Voldemort alive?"

Axe Grinder replied, "Voldemort was incorrect as to how they work. They keep a wizard from dying from accidental death or murder. They do not extent his lifespan. Once the first one is created, none of the life expansion rituals will work for him any more. If he had done any before their affects are canceled. If he was fated to die at age sixty-five, nothing can stop it. Otherwise, we would be up to our ears in immortal Chinese and Egyptians. We will also conduct what search we can from the clues provided from Dumbledore's memories. He provided hundreds of memories. Towards the end, some of them might not be real sane. Any we feel will help you we will let you know. Consort Lovegood did a very good job."

Luna blushed at the praise from the goblin.

The discussion continued. No real decisions were made except the home for the pure blood matriarchs. They all agreed on that.

They were going to bed when suddenly Luna's eyes rolled to all white and she said, "Harry, Gringott's now," and collapsed.


	5. Chapter 4 and Epilog

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters just the plot.

**Escape to Vegas**

**Holdred**

**Chapter 4**

Harry jumped out of bed, tossed on a robe and disappeared. Kara faster had robed herself and grabbed Harry just before he left. Hermione and the elves started caring for Luna, She had only fallen a couple of seconds ago.

Harry arrived in the center of the lobby. Raised his hands and shouted, "We aren't attacking. We need Axe Grinder now."

The guards recognized the pair standing there with there arms far from their weapons, the name Axe Grinder had one bolt to a wall and punch some almost invisible runes. Axe Grinder appeared as if by magic. "Yes, milord what is it?"

"Seer Lovegood saw and we witnessed a pronouncement that something bad was happening in Gringott's right now. Is there a way to lockdown all vaults and business for the night instantly? My vaults will compensate the bank."

Axe Grinder nodded his head and somewhere someone punched a siren. All knew that tone. Business stopped everywhere.

The Potters watched as a few customers left. Two men were arguing loudly as they headed toward the exit. Two smaller cloaked figures followed them. The slightly smaller of the two saw Harry standing there. It ran over knelt and grabbed his hand. "Please Potter help."

One of the men heard. He barked, "Daughters be silent and follow me home."

Harry waved his hand at the goblins by the door. It slammed shut. "Sir, my curiosity is up. A petitioner had beseeched my help. As is the right of any Lord, I wish to know, what your business was and who the petitioners I am helping are." He waved his hand and the cloaks fell from Daphne and Astoria Greengrass. Under the cloaks, they were dressed in high quality transparent colored silks. Harry pointed to the ground near him. "Petitioners, kneel there until this is over the goblins will act as neutral judges. Sir it appears you were trying to sell them into slavery. Slavery is illegal in Britain. What do you have to say?"

"Women are an asset to the family to be used to further the family goals."

"And what are your family goals, sir?"

"Why to gather more wealth and power of course. House Rosier was going to take both girls as consorts. The first boy child either has will be a Greengrass and returned to me. The girls and other children they have stay with House Rosier. The Lord of House Rosier may use any manner he chooses to make sure they both have children from his loins. His existing family is not allowed to physically or magically damage the girls. I get a good portion of his businesses. It is a good deal."

"Petitioners, is what he stated true? You will find you can't lie."

Daphne responded, "It is true as far as he went. As soon as a son is produced, we are expendable. The bastard or his sadistic family could do anything they wanted."

Astoria continued, "They planned on giving us amortenta so we tried to love and please whoever we were given to. We would be toys before the birth and expendable toys after the birth."

"Petitioners do you volunteer to take any position high or low in House Potter should I get you out of your predicament?"

The girls responded, "Yes" and "Yes, we do"

Harry turned to a nearby fully armored goblin. His armor indicated a higher status than a guard. "Master Goblin, is it true that I have never met you and do not know you?"

"That is true Lord Potter."

"Would you act in honor before your brothers to see a fair accounting is done today?"

"Yes Lord Potter I am willing to act in the interests of both parties. Allow me a few minutes as I gather information."

Harry had done his job. Now he had to allow others to do theirs. The large armored goblin went to one side of the room and waved. Several goblins went over to him. The older wizards were watching the boy pretend to be a lord. When the girls instantly obeyed him, as his ring would force petitioners to do they became a little worried. Their worry became worse as it appeared the goblins took him seriously as well. Both men saw their account managers waved over.

The large goblin stated, "I am General Ulgirk, I command all the tribes warriors. My seer ordered me to be here today to prevent travesty and tragedy. Mr. Potter you do have a reputation for being hot headed. You handled yourself well."

He turned to the wizard that was head of House Rosier. "House Rosier is broke. Your death eater cousin lost all your businesses and money. The statement you showed him was from six months ago. By phrasing everything in terms of future profit, you would get the girls for free. In fact, it looked as if you were going to use their initial upkeep fee that was supposed to obtain appropriate clothing and accessories to fit into your household as money you would use to flee the country. You could easily add a little something with their love potions so they never produced male children. You would have had free loving slaves as long as they survived."

The wizard looked sick to know his plans were discovered. Lord Greengrass looked green not a pleasant shade. "You were just a greedy fool that believed him and wanted money more than your daughters. Your account manager tried to warn you that this was a bad deal. They are only allowed to do so much."

"Lord Potter it is my recommendation that you remove the cheat and the idiot. Their absence will improve the world."

Harry bowed to the goblin. This was one he didn't need to make angry. "Sir may I speak to the Petitioners a moment in a privacy cone?"

"One of mine can cast it for you. It is death to bring out a wand in my presence, even if I like you."

"No need I can cast it without a wand." He waved then turned to the girls, "Hello Daphne, how has Hogwarts been since I left?"

"Potter, what are you doing this is serious here?"

"I thought that was Lord Potter." He stated dryly.

She gulped, "I'm sorry milord, I forgot my place. After Dumbledore died, everyone was scared to death. Then Luna and Hermione disappeared yet none of the death eaters' unmarked spawn claimed they were dead. It has been better since the assassins started killing death eaters. Suddenly the death eaters' spawn left school one day and they haven't returned yet. The upper years in Slytherin have been very empty. A few others are missing as well."

"Astoria, are you doing well in class?"

"Yes milord, Ravenclaw has been easier on me than Slytherin was on Daphne. I believe I am second in my year after Lovegood. Daph is second after Granger."

Harry shook his head. "How did I get the four smartest? Now I will never have a chance. Now the real question, after what your father has done should his life be spared. He just about gave you up forever for nothing."

"No" "No"

Harry turned. His arms moved blindingly fast. A sharpened Knut sliced through the chests of both men. The Knuts rolled on the floor behind the dead wizards. Harry waved his hand and the silence went away. He walked over and picked up the two deformed coins. He knelt before Ulgirk, "Sir, I have defaced two coin of the realm. If there is a penalty I am willing to pay it."

"Rise Lord Potter, your new slaves may rise as well. I remember being young. That position is never comfortable for too long. Yes, there is a penalty. You lose the coins defaced plus a hundred times their value. I am told your vaults can handle it. I will be keeping those as a memento. You know you could have killed me with those."

"Please bill me for what I am about to do." He walked over to a guard and pointed to his dagger. It was surrendered cautiously Harry put one arm on a desk and tried to drive the dagger into it. He barely succeeded. When he pulled out the blade, the wound closed in moments. He walked over to a rock wall and hit it with his bare fist. The fist-sized hole in the marble remained even if the dagger mark did not. He returned the dagger to the guard, "I'm sorry I got a little blood on it."

The guard grinned and took back his weapon. "Sir, as you can see I have no need of weapon or magic to defend myself yet I have never done anything that I am aware of to upset the goblin people. You value honor and honesty. All races have a few criminals and you handle them efficiently within your codes." Harry bowed again and backed to where the girls were waiting.

Ulgirk looked at him a minute and started laughing. "How many of us would be down if we attacked you Lord Potter?"

"Half or more given that Kara and I would have to spend time guarding Daphne and Astoria."

"Lord Potter you wife detects as a sq…" Axe Grinder hissed. There was now a sword at his throat. It was not safe to interrupt his lordship. "Speak"

Axe Grinder groveled, "One of the best ways I know of to make Lord Potter Black Loose his temper is to call her that word. I also recommend not calling one of his consorts the 'm' word. You can insult each other in fun all you want. You insult his females or his parents and you are probably dead but don't know it."

A brash guard said, "Ha a wizard we need to be cautious of I don't believe it. If she is a squib or a bitc…" The goblin fell over dead with several inches of a quill embedded in his eye. The other goblins looked uneasy, what else could the wizard use to kill them with? So far, he had pulled no weapon on a goblin. No law was broken. He didn't even seem to have his wand with him.

A hand wave in Axe Grinder's direction freed him. "Brother Axe Grinder it seems you were looking out for my best interests at the risk of your own life. We need more of your kind. Your bravery is superb. Lord Potter Black it shall be noted that no one make derogatory remarks towards you or your family." A rattle from somewhere sounded. "I see our crisis point has past. I suggest Brother Axe Grinder give you an amulet that allows you to exit any bank portal not just the one you entered. It also over comes the portal charm so if you enter in China you don't have to speak Chinese. I must leave now that the problems here have been solved."

Kara walked over to the hole in the wall that Harry made. She used a wandless summoning charm to gather the debris. Then she added her heat vision to the debris in her hand and the wall. Once they were almost molten, it was forced it in placed and made perfectly smooth. She turned to Axe Grinder who was watching with awe. "Don't let anyone touch that. It is a little hot." The wall still glowed from the heat.

Daphne and Astoria were very subdued as they left the bank. They didn't know what use Potter had for them or if they were supposed to be basically nude or not. They did not get their cloaks. Harry draped them with their cloaks before they exited. He said, "Give me a hug." They obeyed after a strange look. Harry transported them all home.

When they arrived Daphne had a bit of a fit, "But you can't side along apparate more than one at a time."

Hermione was standing there and hugged the Slytherin. "How is my library sister?"

Daphne's brain caught up to the fact her friend was here. "I have missed you my friend. What is Potter going to want me to do as his slave? He isn't into pain I hope."

Hermione replied, "Daph calm down. Harry isn't into slaves." Astoria was listening to everything.

Daphne collapsed, "Oh thank Merlin. I think I can handle being a concubine. I only have to do what the family says and I can even leave the house with permission for errands."

Hermione asked Astoria, "What did you want to do after school?"

She replied, "I always fought with dad but I want to learn to heal and help people. I didn't care about making money or doing politics. Daphne likes politics. She is good at figuring people out. I know the law and concubines can't go back to school. Is there a way that you could sweet talk him into allowing me a tutor so I can learn to be useful?"

Daphne interrupted before Hermione could reply, "I will never be useful or do what I want. I have met Potters wife. I never want to cross her. I would be in pieces."

"Daphne you will find Kara is very nice. You will also find that Harry isn't really into concubines either. He awarded Luna and I consort status. If you don't make him angry, you will probably be consorts as well. He also hasn't touched us in the bedroom yet. He didn't save us for sex. He didn't save you for sex either."

"Aren't we pretty enough for him?"

"Daphne you have to understand that Harry is different from any other wizard out there. He has his own code of justice and follows it." Daphne looked at Hermione a bit dazed.

Harry and Kara returned to the others. They appeared to have been busy while they were gone. Daphne came and knelt before Harry. "Milord, could you do me a favor?"

"First, in our household we use first names. Now what do you need Daphne?"

"My best friend is worried about her future. She is a skilled cook and wants to be a potions mistress. The first marriage contract was voided by the fact that all the males in the Nott family were killed. Tracy is so worried about whom her father will find next. A second close friend of mine is the only member of her house left. She was an orphan similar to you. She was raised by her aunt. She needs to be a consort so her first son could further the Bones linage. Susan is very nice, loyal and skilled in the knowledge of current British Law as am I. Her best friend is in love with Longbottom. I believe he is a friend of yours."

"Daphne, while I was busy, I assume that Hermione and Luna told you that you and your sister are consorts not slaves."

"Milord Harry, she implied such. I was hoping it was true. I didn't want to become a bedroom toy for you, as I would have for the Rosiers. I know my requests may seem pushy but it would be best for the girls and I can think of nothing negative for your family."

"Hermione, Luna, what do you think?"

Luna answered, "Susan was always nice to me. I don't know Tracy. I don't think Daphne would steer you wrong seeing you could punish her and her sister any way you wanted. Not that you would do anything but you could." Luna closed her eyes a minute. "I don't see anything bad happening from this."

Harry said, "Daphne, I want you to start correspondence with the girls and their families. After this there better be a really good reason before you even think of adding any more."

"Yes milord, I will only suggest it if it involves our safety or that of the girls in question." She asked a house elf to show her someplace she could write letters."

_Scion Bones,_

_We have recently been made aware of your situation. A new consort of mine brought it to my attention. I am certain you know her, Scion Greengrass. She feels you are a friend. Another consort of mine, Scion Lovegood also vouched for you. They both feel I should offer you protection and a chance to be a consort to the Potter Black family._

_If you have any interest at all, please reply. Should your owl not be able to find us, give the mail to a house elf. All elves can get messages to us easily. _

_Consort Daphne Greengrass Potter Black_

_Scion Greengrass_

_Secretary for _

_Lord Harold James Potter Black_

A second letter was sent with a little different tone.

_Edgar Tiberius Davis_

_Head of House Davis_

_I am writing to inquire about the contract for your daughter Tracy Renee Davis. I see I acquired it in the spoils from the Nott estate. Is your daughter with child? If so, was it from one of the Notts? I prefer not to need to kill her. I require an immediate physical examination by a certified healer. _

_You will bring her to Gringott's bank tomorrow at nine. She will be dressed as befits a daughter to one of your status. Insure that she is healthy._

_Harold James Potter Black_

_Lord and head of House Potter_

_Lord and head of House Black_

Edgar Davis paled when he received the letter. He immediately wrote the school to have Tracy sent to Madam Pomfrey for a full examination. He wrote a second letter to Tracy.

_Tracy_

_We may have a problem. Somehow, Lord Potter Black acquired the right to the Nott vaults as spoils. Your contract was in there. I did not think that contracts were part of the spoils in a vault. I am worried. The goblins are involved. _

_I know you assured me the Notts have not touched you thank Merlin. I hope the potion I know that is in the beverages there at Hogwarts has prevented any possible accidents. A medical examination has been ordered for you. Should you be pregnant I fear for both of our lives. I need to pick you up in the morning for a meeting at Gringott's. Be ready by eight._

_I hope your friend Daphne escaped the fate that rumor says would be hers. I have tried my best to prevent a similar fate for you or our family. Roger is learning what he needs to know slowly. You were always the smarter quicker child. I have always been sorry you weren't first born and a male._

_Love_

_Your Father_

Tracy received the letter. Now she was more worried than ever about Daphne and her sister. They had been summoned away from school by their father and had not been seen since.

She wasn't worried about being found pregnant. No one had touched her that way yet. The two that tried had been in the hospital for several days each while their damaged reproductive system was being healed. They were promised a more complete job the next time they tried. She was left alone. Word spread among Slytherin males fast. If you cared about your junk leave Davis alone.

Susan Bones was having a bad spring. Her aunt had died the summer before. The attack that killed her destroyed Bones Manor. She had been at the Abbotts where she stayed the rest of the summer. Hannah was attempting everything to get Longbottom's attention. Hannah hadn't assaulted him yet but she wouldn't be surprised if it was on Hannah's to do list.

Susan was worried about her friends and acquaintances disappearing. First Luna and Hermione were gone over winter break. Daphne and her sister disappeared a few days ago. The death eaters appeared to be having problems as well. She had no idea what she would do this summer or where she would live. How could she carry on House Bones by herself? Her schoolwork was suffering from her depreciation.

She looked up. A white owl brought her a letter. It sort of looked the same as the owl that usually brought Potter his mail. It stood out because it was such a white snowy owl. She read the letter from Daphne and Harry. She noticed that Daphne signed as a consort. Would Potter help her? Her day was looking up.

Thursday morning at Gringott's a very worried Edgar Davis arrived with Tracy in tow. He went to an open window. When the goblin noticed him he said, "I am Edgar Davis. I have a meeting with Lord Potter Black in forty-five minutes. Is there any way I can speak with Broken Axe before the meeting please?"

The goblin looked surprised at the wizard asking instead of telling or demanding. It used its runic keyboard and found Broken Axe unoccupied. "Wizard Davis, follow Caverunner."

The pair were taken to see their account manager. "What can I do for you today Mr. Davis?"

"Manager Broken Axe, I received correspondence from Lord Potter Black. He demanded a meeting today with Head of House Davis about Tracy. You know my financial position and may have heard rumors of his. Is there anything I can offer him so he won't hurt my daughter? I tried to negotiate with the Notts alone and failed. I should have involved you. What can I do to save my family without sacrificing my daughter?"

The goblin was smiling to himself. He had seen Potter save the Greengrass girls. "Mr. Davis, Lord Potter Black does not need your shipping business. I am fairly sure he does not plan to hurt your daughter. I have met Lady Potter Black. She impresses me as the type that even Lord Potter Black will not cross. I am uncertain as to why he demanded this meeting. Do you have his letter?"

Mr. Davis handed over the letter. He retrieved his copy of the marriage contract. He read the letter again. He looked at the signature section. "Miss Davis, what is your relationship with a Daphne Greengrass?"

"She is or at least was my best friend. She disappeared when her father came to get her earlier this week."

"Do you know if she was aware of the fiasco with the Notts?"

"Yes, I cried on her for hours after I found out." Mr. Davis looked down at the floor.

Broken Axe checked the time, "I will escort you to your meeting and stay to represent your interests. Mr. Davis before we go. What are your desires for your daughter?"

"I want whatever is best for her. Yes, she is my child. She might even be my favorite child. I want her to be in a situation where she can be happy if possible. If happy is not possible at least a situation where she is safe."

Broken Axe made a note in the file. Unknown to the Davis family some of their earnings penalty was removed. He might have turned more respectful than the file indicated.

Mr. Davis followed the goblin. Tracy had been silently following the conversation noted that the goblin didn't appear concerned that it would lose any money to manage. It even appeared satisfied about something.

The pair were led to a nice room not far from where they were previously. They were led to chairs waiting for them. At the table were Potter and a girl she had never seen. Tracy was a little less concerned when she saw standing behind the seated pair was Daphne, Granger, Lovegood and Daphne's sister. She noticed Daphne wink at her. Now she was fine. She wouldn't be hurt.

Mr. Davis didn't have such signs to watch. The teenage lord appeared to be collecting. He was worried. "Lord Potter Black, here is the medical report. As you can see, Tracy is still a virgin. She is undamaged and in excellent health. She is in proper clothes. All of her wardrobe would be considered good clothes."

"Mr. Davis, my consort was concerned about your judgment considering the last marriage contract you entered into for your daughter. You seemed to sacrifice much with little return. I am surprised that your account manager allowed you to be coerced into something such as that."

"Lord Potter Black, do not blame Gringott's. The Notts required we discuss it in the Leaky Cauldron. Everything they said seemed so reasonable at the time. Now I can see it was absurd. I requested my account manager to attend so I do not make such a foolish error again."

"Mr. Davis I am pleased. It took you a bit but you have learned. The goblins can watch our backs if we allow it and are respectful. I was told you were respectful today and want what is best for your daughter. Why don't you call me Harry and we can be a little less formal." At this, chairs appeared for the young women that had been standing.

Mr. Davis didn't know what to think. He noticed his daughter was not uptight and guarded. He nodded his head. "I am Edgar. Your letter implied that the old contract was still active somehow."

Daphne spoke up, "That was my doing. The last time I met you, you were very unpleasant. Tracy assured me you were just tired of dealing with Roger's thick headedness. I wanted to be assured you would be here so I took a very hostile attitude in the letter."

Edgar sighed, "Roger is taking forever to learn etiquette. The subtleties of business seem to be beyond him. I have recently wished again that Tracy were going to run my shipping business and not him. It would do much better."

Harry said, "Make her the manager when she graduates."

"You would allow that?"

"Certainly, besides my lovely wife, these young women are all consorts and I will be encouraging them to further their educations and have whatever careers they wish. They need to be home nightly so a Quidditch career is out otherwise I feel I am pretty open."

Edgar shook his head, "Quidditch that is all Roger wants to do. If you allow Tracy to own it, I might make the business a delayed consort gift. I can run and use it as I wish then she can have it. I promise to try to make it grow. I might even follow some of the advice I have been given and ignoring to try to get and keep Roger involved."

Broken Axe was looking pleased. He had two other clients that could gain by working together with Davis Shipping. Davis just had to be reasonable. "Mr. Davis, might I offer some suggestions?"

Edgar replied, "I hoped you would. What have I done wrong now?"

"Nothing yet, you see Lord Potter Black has many businesses. He does not have a shipping business. Do not give away your business for nothing. Now if you wish it to be a partial dowry might I suggest he also pay you something? A vault of cash your heir receives will prevent hard words when the time comes. The rest of your money can go through the business. I suggest thirty or forty thousand galleons. I can show via careful profit and loss statement that the business is worth less than that when this agreement was drawn up. We can invest that money in very safe investments so it will be almost assured to be there for Roger at some point. Having a portion of the Potter Black delivery business will guarantee cash flow and eventual profit even with the loss of capital to set things up for your son."

Edgar looked at the goblin, "You would do that for me? Would he be interested?"

Axe Grinder spoke, "Current suppliers and shippers are only partially satisfactory. I have not been given permission yet to buy such a business or change. If you can deliver consistency and timeliness, we might be able to double your current business volume. Of course if you require a loan, Granger Potter Black investments can probably offer good rates and credit to Davis shipping managed by Consort Davis Potter Black. Both businesses can make money. Of course when business we assist make money then we make money." Axe Grinder grinned.

Edgar had never seen a grinning goblin. He felt either he had done something very wrong and needed to run or things were going very right. He looked around the table the other humans didn't seem real concerned. He looked at Tracy, "I'm not doing something stupid again with out your consent. Do you wish to be a consort to Lord Potter Black?"

Tracy couldn't believe it. She was going to run the family business with her father instead of Roger. Roger could go play Quidditch. "Father, I believe this is wise and a good thing for all of us."

Harry mentioned, "I can get a professional trainer to work with your son so he has a chance to be a better chaser. You can say you hired them. I saw your last income statement. I am not very business savvy but I could see it was neglected a bit and you can't afford to hire such a person. This will get Roger out of every ones hair. Apparently, he was a good captain and chaser two years ago. With the right training, he can be better."

Edgar sputtered, "I don't know what to say. You are offering my family so many things that I would never have thought of or been able to afford. It seems too good to be true. What is the catch?"

Harry smiled tiredly, "Circumstances required I act and save Daphne and her sister. They were worried about your daughter. The ladies decided to try to help Tracy. I am sorry sir but your track record is poor concerning her. Now I believe it was due to worry over Roger your heir. Everyone also makes mistakes. I also believe now that the last contract was spell influenced. Maybe the Notts didn't cast the spell but one of their friends did. We were ready to use force and threats. I am so glad they were unnecessary. We can work out the details where both your advisor and mine are happy."

The meeting lasted another hour. After that, Tracy ran around the table and hugged Daphne, "I am so glad you are safe. I was afraid your father had done something stupid again."

"He did. He gave away my sister and me to a family of sick bastards and got nothing in return. If Lord Potter hadn't shown up when he did we would be being tortured right now."

Tracy's eyes got large. She whirled and hugged Harry. "Thank you for saving my sister. We have been together since we were small. You are proving that you are a wonderful man.

Else where in Gringott's, Susan Bones was meeting with Gnarl Bane her account manager. "Scion Bones, I can understand your concern. I can almost guarantee that House Potter Black will not try to rob the House Bones vault. It would not surprise me if he never even touched the vault until your son was old enough and trained to properly manage it."

"Is he that well off? From my statements the House Bones vault has a good number of Galleons in it."

"Scion Bones, I am not allowed to give numbers but one of his smaller vaults has more in it than the House Bones vault does. A fellow of mine over heard Lord Potter Black mention that he wanted a large family. Confidentially, he has the means to care for a large family with no problems."

"Does he just want me for sex then to be able to produce children for him?"

"At this point he is married to a strong woman. He also has four or five consorts. A runner today heard one of the young women mention that the lord hadn't touched any of them yet. They were hoping he would soon."

"Are they that ugly then that he hasn't touched them? Wait one of them is Scion Greengrass. Most boys in school think she is beautiful. Some of them think I am as well. At least the ones who prefer full bosoms."

The goblin smiled, "Scion Bones, I understand Lord Potter Black is in the bank. Do you wish a message sent to him to start negotiations?"

She murmured to herself, "Do I look all right? Oh my, I didn't dress my best. These robes don't compliment my figure." A little louder, she said, "If he has time, I could see him today I guess. He doesn't come to school anymore."

"I will send a message to that conference room. When they are done, they will tell us. In the mean time, I have been meaning to bring up …" The rest of the conversation dealt with investment business and changes that Gnarl Bone recommended.

Susan Bones was soon escorted to the conference room with the Potter Blacks. Luna asked, "Susan, what are you doing away from school?"

"Luna my friend, I am glad to see you safe and sound. I came here today to talk to my account manager to see if he thought Lord Potter Black was out to steal my vaults. I always thought he was nice in school. I never supported the other side. Harry always seemed to get the short end of the stick. I don't know if he even noticed me. When Daphne wrote, I wanted to make sure he hadn't changed for the worse. I found that if anything, he has changed for the better."

Luna smiled and hugged her friend. "I knew you were good," was whispered in Susan's ear.

Susan turned to Harry, "Lord Potter Black, officially House Bones accepts your proposal for Scion Susan to become a consort to House Potter Black as long as she produces an Heir for House Bones."

Harry replied with a tight smile, "Hmm, I accept providing we can practice producing an heir for a while before one is actually produced."

Susan blushed bright red, "Lots of practice before and after the heir is produced will be required. Although I see, you need to practice with others possibly before you practice with me. This is fine."

Now Harry was blushing, "Yes." He turned to the goblins. "What do I need to do to help Susan?"

Gnarl Bone said, "It so happens I have a document drawn up that simply states you accept Miss Bones to be your consort."

Daphne read the document. "Manager Gnarl Bone, I see you trust my lord implicitly."

"Yes I do Consort Greengrass Potter Black. By leaving the options to do what he wants, I am sure the Bones vault will have more in it when the new Bones Heir reaches maturity than if I asked for a certain amount of money. I also witnessed the use he makes of money and the structural strength of our walls."

That brought smiles to both Greengrass girls. A few minutes later Susan was a consort as well.

**Epilog**

All Harry's consorts went back to school to finish their educations. They lived in a house in Hogsmeade.

The family worked with the goblins and fine-tuned their suggestions to deal with the fatherless families. Hogsmeade had another group of houses start to appear nearby. The second village consisted of the death eater widows and or surviving family, such as sisters, cousins, etc. The houses were nice enough but much smaller than they were used to. All the females were encouraged to get more education so they could find jobs.

The residents started calling the village Potterville. The village grew. It had a source of labor. Soon several businesses opened. All of these businesses were approved by the goblin council in charge of watching out for Lord Potter Black's best interests.

Kara and Harry started to be involved in addressing the super villain threat that was starting to appear. They specialized in dealing with magical threats. The villains were starting to make the world aware that magic existed. Harry as Arcane allowed the world to know that at least some of the magic users were good. Harry and Kara did their best to be home every night. The family was very tight knit. None of the girls touched each other in bed but they all enjoyed their time with Harry as well as the nightly group snuggle.

Eventually Daphne and Hermione joined Harry and Kara at fighting crime. Daphne adopted the name Potions Princess and used thrown potions to create various affects. Hermione used the name Morgana Le Fay. They all became very good at it.

The witches in Harry's group worked on legislation that would improve their world. They became expert at using the media early and often until the people thought Harry's point of view was their own. Harry felt a little bad about using the sheep like that but at least his ideas were mostly for their own good.

After a few years, Harry's family started to grow. He was a wonderful father.

Twenty years after the girls graduated, the British government accepted that there were wizards in the country. A slow campaign was involved in revealing them to the rest of the country. Eventually the statute of secrecy was lifted. The combined law enforcement forces used what ever means was necessary to keep the peace.


End file.
